


Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327

by Joshua_the_Terminian



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Erections, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Passion, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_the_Terminian/pseuds/Joshua_the_Terminian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from Episode 503. Gareth got to live. Glenn cheated on Maggie with Sasha. Two lonely and heartbroken souls are in a world that no longer makes sense. Warning: sex, swearing, violence, unstable Maggie and more gory violence. Gareth is redeemed in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How everything started

Chapter 1

 

This fan-fiction will be about our favorite cannibal from the zombie-apocalypse, and a very unlikely way what would have happened to him if a certain police officer wouldn’t have chopped him to death with a machete that had a red handle. I do not own any of these great and not so great characters, AMC, Robert Kirkman and Scott Gimple do.

 

Starring:

 

Andrew West as Gareth Burton

 

Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene

 

Summer William Houck as Kaylee

 

Alana Masterson as Tara

 

Andrew Lincoln as someone who might not keep his promise

 

And a lot of others

 

Chapter 1

 

“Are we done?” asked Martin.

 

The six cannibalistic hunters had tracked down the group that had destroyed their home and killed all their loved ones. 

 

“Yes, aim at the door” said Gareth, raising his AK-47.

 

Before anything could happen, Mike and Albert were assassinated in front of him with two silenced shots in the head. They both fell on the floor.

 

“Put your guns on the floor!” came a voice behind them. It was Rick. Or the ringleader, as Gareth called him.

 

“Rick, we will bust right into that office if you don’t drop your wea… aah!” gasped Gareth as a bullet brushes his arm. Gareth falls down in pain, dropping his riffle.

 

“I said that put your guns on the floor and kneel!” repeated Rick. Sasha, Tara, Glenn, Michonne and Maggie emerged of the shadows, following their leader.

 

Martin, Greg and Theresa just stared at them.

 

“Do what he says!” said Gareth.

 

Theresa and Greg put down their riffles. Martin still was armed.

 

“Martin, there is no choice here!” said Gareth.

 

“Yeah there is” replied the other hunter.

 

“Wanna bet?” asked Abraham as he came up with an M16. Martin put down his riffle. 

 

Gareth tried to keep the wound sealed with his shirt, but it started to get soaked with blood. Rick walked up to Gareth. The ringleader looked at the hunter. And the hunter looked up to the ringleader.

 

“No point in begging, right?” asked the cannibal.

 

“No” replied Rick without emotion.

 

“Still, you could have killed us all when you came in, there had to be a reason for that” pleaded Gareth.

 

“We didn’t want to waste the bullets” replied Rick.

 

“We used to help people. We saved people. Then things changed. They came in and after that…I know that you’ve been out there but I can see it, you don’t know what it’s like to be hungry!” said Gareth. “You don’t have to do this, we can just walk away and never cross our paths again! I’ll promise you!”

 

“But you will cross someone else’s path and do this to anyone, right? And I already did make you a promise” replied Rick.

 

Gareth saw a red grip and understood what the ringleader pointed out. Rick pulled the machete out and was ready to chop Gareth to death, when the priest, father Gabriel, came out of his office.

 

“Nooo! This is the Lord’s house! Both sides have spilled enough blood! Let’s find a way without violence!” shouted the priest.

 

“The only way is your death!” said Theresa, grabbing for her handgun. She wanted revenge, for Terminus and her husband, Mike, who was just killed by Rick. Greg tried to get his gun and Martin tried to run, but Michonne, Sasha and Abraham killed the three hunters with the back of their riffles or with a knife.

 

Gareth was the last man kneeling. He would not get out of this situation. But instead of following his fellow survivors fate, Gareth was simply knocked out by Rick.

 

Gareth was put in a room, tied to a chair and Maggie put a bandage on his wound, on Rick’s orders.

 

“Rick, why do you keep that man alive? Remember what they did? Butchered people! Carved them! Dried them and ate them!” said Glenn, remembering the horrors of Terminus.

 

“Bob said he mentioned something about Daryl and Carol. We keep him alive until he spills what he knows about them, maybe make him bury Bob for us” said Rick.

 

“I want to do it” said Sasha. She wanted to see that man die, slowly and painfully.

 

The next morning:

Gareth woke up. He needed a moment to remember the events of last night. Then he noticed that he was tied to a chair, gagged and had a bandage on his wound.

 

Why am I still alive? Wondered the former leader of Terminus. He looked around for a minute, maybe two. That’s when someone entered the room. It was Rick.

 

The ringleader walked over to the cannibal and started at him for a while, before breaking the silence.

 

“You try to bit or spit on me, I’ll beat ya ass on the ground” said Rick.

 

Gareth nodded. Rick slipped the gag away.

 

“Quit ironic, huh? Two days ago the situation was the opposite, right? I was the prisoner and you were the big man” said Rick, trying to give a cruel joke.

 

“Why am I still alive? You should have killed me like the others? You want to play some sick game? Play with me?” asked Gareth.

 

“I want to know what you know about Daryl and Carol” said Rick.

 

“You mean archer and the queen-bitch that killed my mom? Ask Mike or Greg, they saw them. But look at you poor little thing, seems that you and your friends were a little too bloodthirsty” joked Gareth. He is not going to help Rick, even if he would kill him.

 

Rick did not react to this very amused and slapped Gareth in the face. 

 

“Tell me, or I’ll kill slowly and painfully” said Rick.

 

Gareth thought. Rick might give him a quick death if he told. He could get out of this situation in which he was the cattle.

 

“Greg and Mike saw your guys follow a car with a white cross. It was headed to Atlanta” said Gareth.

 

Rick left the room after hearing what he wanted.

 

But the ringleader came back later, with a shovel.

 

“Bob died. You get to dig his grave” said Rick. “But I warn you, you’ll use that shovel in any way that is not digging…”

 

“You’ll kill me and eat my balls. I get it. I’m not stupid, remember?” snapped Gareth.

 

And so Gareth spent the morning, digging a grave for his dinner. Meanwhile the church-bus left with Abraham, Eugene, Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Rosita to get to Eugene to Washington for his cure.

 

After digging Bob’s grave, Gareth was thrown back into the room. He was given some food and water. He wasn’t either tied to a chair.

 

That night Daryl Dixon came back with a boy named Noah. He had found out where one of their own, Beth, was.

 

Rick came back to the room.

 

“You’re going to come with me, to Atlanta and help getting two of my people back that are held by some crazy police-officers. You do that and I might not kill ya. I ain’t gonna leave my children with you” said Rick to Gareth.

 

Gareth nodded and followed the ringleader outside of the church, where Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Daryl and Noah were waiting for them with a truck.

 

Rick gave Gareth a small revolver. It used to be Mike’s.

 

“I need as many guns on my site as I can get. Your life is over if you point it at someone of us, clear?” said Rick.

 

Gareth nodded and followed the other survivors in the truck. He sat down, away from the others. He thought how much his life had changed in the past two days. Two days ago his brother and mother were still alive, he was in charge of a community and had decently nice life. But this was just the beginning. His life was going to change even more in the following weeks and months, resetting his life forever.

 

Hello guys! I hope you can read this properly! I am from Finland (English is not my native language) and this fanfiction has not been read by a beta-reader, since I’m not sure how that works! It would be nice if someone of you would offer some help! This fanfiction should be spell-proved so there shouldn’t be that many grammar-errors! Please review if you don’t understand!

 

The story: This story is going to follow season 5 with some changes. After that it goes into my own version with some comic-things like the Hilltop. Also both, the wolves and the scavengers will appear in this fic. This fic is meant for Gareth-fans and he is going to hook-up with Maggie and this story will handle their relationship. I’m sorry for Gleggie-lovers, but if it makes you feel any better Maggie won’t have an affair on Glenn in this fic. They will break up before she and Gareth will be together.

 

 

I hope you are going to enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

„I get it now“ said Beth Greene as she stabbed Dawn Lerner in the shoulder with scissors. The officer shot immediately in the head.

 

Rick, Gareth and the others had a plan to save Beth, but Tyreese, that big pussy that led Martin live, didn’t want to hurt anyone. He and the archer talked the ringleader into taking hostages. And they took. Three officers named Lamson, Shepherd and Licari. Rick took contact with two other patrolling officers, Franco and McGinley, and told the terms. It worked. The two officers took the group and the hostages to the hospital. The three officers were traded to Carol and a young blonde girl, about Albert’s age, Beth. But then the leader oft he hospital-community, Dawn Lerner, started to bitch out and demanded Noah, the guy who told them about the hospital and escaped from there, to come back. Rick didn’t want to give Noah away, and Beth volunteered for the young, afro-american man.She came towards the officer and that’s how we are here.

 

Daryl Dixon shot Lerner, who tried to explain her actions, in the head as well. The other police officers from the hospital, expect for Shepherd, rose their guns. Rick and the others were all shocked by the death oft he young girl. All, but Gareth. He didn’t know the girl and he has seen the death of countless people, so getting shot in the head didn’t shock him that much. As he saw the other officers pull out their guns, he replied by pulling his out.

 

„Stop! It’s over! It was just about her! Guns down!“ shouted Shepherd. The other officers lowered their guns. Gareth did the same thing. After that Shepherd proposed Rick and his group to join the hospital. Rick said „no“. He asked back if someone was willing to join their group. Same answer.

 

Daryl took Beth and carried her out. Tyreese helped Carol, who was hit by a car and was sitting in a wheelchair. The others followed them. Rick came up to Gareth.

 

„Thanks“ says the ringleader.

 

„For what?“ wondered the former leader of Terminus.

 

„For not losing your shit. The rest of us didn’t react when the officers raised their weapons. We should have. You get to live for now“

 

Gareth looked at him. Things could be worse.

 

Rick, Gareth followed the others out and saw Maggie Greene scream in pain seeing her sister dead. Glenn caught her, because she fell on the ground. The others like Rosita, Michonne and Tara have a shocked or sad face.

 

After about 20 minutes  
Rick ordered the group to go back to the church to salvage the remaining food-and weapon-supplies. Rick ordered Gareth to go back to the camp-side, where he and the other five hunters were eating Bob’s leg, to grab supplies on ammo that was left behind. Michonne escorted him that he wouldn’t do anything like run away.

 

„This is were you ate Bob?“ asked the samurai, face in disgust oft he idea.

 

Gareth was silent.

 

„I take it as a yes“ she said.

 

Gareth was packing up ammunition, when he and Michonne heard someone approach. They turned around and saw a woman in her thirties. Michonne pulled her revolver at the woman. She was dirty and looked exhausted.

 

„Please don’t shoot!“ shouted the young woman in fear. Gareth snapped at her voice and looked at her more carefully.

 

„Kaylee?“ he asked.

 

„Gareth?“ the woman replied, looking a little bit more positive.

 

„You know here?“ asked Michonne, still aiming at the young woman.

 

„Yeah, she’s from Terminus“ Gareth explained.

 

„Should that make me feel any better?“ asked the samurai, aiming at the woman.

 

„You let me live! She hasn’t done anything! She never butchered anyone. She just made signs and took care of wounded people! She’s a doctor!“ he shouted.

 

„I’ll take her to Rick. If one of you tries to do anything, I’ll kill you both, understood?“ explained the samurai.

 

Gareth and Kaylee both nodded.

 

Michonne brings the two termites back tot he church. Rick needed to be convienced for a minute, but he understood that they would need a doctor. Rosita had only limited skills and Maggie was mourning over Beth.

 

The group and the two termites headed for Washington. Although Eugene gad lied about his cure, there was probably the best survival-change in the capitol of the country. And there was also Shirewilt-estates, a small community where Noah came from, before he was taken by the officers from Grady. 

 

The group found a van that had enough space for everyone. Gareth climbed in and looked around himself. Except for Kaylee, who was like the sister he never had , all the people in the van were in his eyes just a group of assholes he stayed alive with. Just like Martin used to say it. Gareth didn’t know how soon this would change and that even he could find happiness in the apocalypse.

 

Sorry for Beth! But her death is necessary to this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for what happens in this chapter....

Chapter 3

Shirewilt-estates was gone. Attacked by bandits. The fence was down, the residents were executed and the supplies were looted. Damn bandits, thought Gareth as he walked with Rick, Michonne and Glenn through the ruins. Noah and Tyreese were checking the house, were Noah’s family used to live.

„So what is going to happen know?“ asked the Asian.

„We’ll find a new place. Washington is just about a hundred miles away“ replied the samurai.

„That mullet-scientist lied. He has no cure or contact to a sanctuary“ said Gareth.

„Who asked you?“ that came from Glenn. Most of the group was not trusting Gareth. Kaylee seemed to be welcomed by some people, especially Tara. Maybe it had something to with her being a doctor or being a former rape-victim.

„Eugene did the math and guessed that there would be the best change for survival. Don’t you want to live, not just survive?“ asked Michonne.

Gareth wasn’t sure. He had begged to live, but what for actually? To sit with a dozen of other people he did not like in a van or scavenging for food, that was outdated? He had nothing to live for, his family was dead, so were his friends. Kaylee, the only person he cared for, was not trusting him neither anymore, after hearing that her cousin Albert was killed at the church. She seemed to blame him for it, not Rick, who pulled the trigger.

The ringleader, in other words Rick, was checking a graffity saying Wolves not far. That’s when Noah came running towards them.

„I need help! Ty got bit in the arm!“ the young man shouted.

Everyone, including Gareth, ran into the house of Noah’s family. Tyreese laid there, his arm bleeding from a bite-wound. He seemed to be in some sort trance.

„What do we do?“ panicked Noah.

„Cut of his arm“ said Rick.

„What?“ Noah was shocked.

„If we cut the arm of in time, the infection might not spread that far“ explained Gareth. Alex and Kaylee used treat amputations back at Terminus, and later helped carving dead bodies for food.

Michonne cuts of the arm with her katana. They kept the bleeding with a towel and carried him out. Through the estates, fighting walkers until they came to the van. But it was for nothing. Tyreese didn’t die from an infection, but from bloodlust.

They burried him. The whole group seemed to be sad. Even Gareth. Tyreese was not his friend, but in the last 17 days, he got used to the afro-american, beanie wearing and hammer-wielding man.

Sasha , his sister, was sad. She had lost her boyfriend and her brother now. She needs some sort of comfort. 

The following night  
The group was sleeping in an old house they had found. It was no place to settle in, but was enough for one or two nights. Daryl was out there with Rosita and Abraham holding watch.

Maggie Greene woke up. She had a nightmare where the Governor killed the whole group one by one, leaving her alone. That’s what she’s was afraid from. Everybody else dies and she hast o survive on her own.

„Glenn?“ asked the young woman for her husband. He was supposed to lay next to her, but he wasn’t.

„Glenn?“ she repeated, looking around the room. There was Rick, and Gareth, and Judith, and Carl, and Michonne, all sleeping, but no Glenn.

Maggie stood up. She walked tot he next room. Carol, Eugene, Noah, Kaylee and Tara were there. 

She was confused. Where would Glenn be. It wasn’t like him just to leave in the middle oft he night.

She walked to the second floor. She heard voices from a room. A room that should have no one in.

She put her ear against the door. The voices were moans.

„Glenn, don’t stop“ came Sasha’s moaning voice.

„Don’t be so loud, everybody wakes up if you continue that. I don’t want Maggie to know“

No, Glenn wouldn’t do that to me, thought Maggie. She pushed the door open and saw it with her own eyes. Glenn’s head was between Sasha’s legs.

„What do you want me not to know?“ asked Maggie, in tears.

Glenn’s went up.

„Maggie! This doesn’t look-„ Glenn started, but Maggie interrupted him.  
„Save it! We’re done!“ she shouted and started to pull of her wedding ring. It went of in a few seconds and she threw it at Glenn. After that she ran down the stairs. She went to a room where there was she was alone and started to cry. She didn’t want to wake the others up.

She had lost everything. Her mom, step-mom, step-brother, dad, little sister and now her husband, who used to love her more than the world, cheated on her, with her friend!

She cried herself to sleep and hoped it would all be just a bad dream. That they would be back at the prison, were her dad and Beth were still alive. Where Glenn still loved her and cheating would never cross his mind.

But that wouldn’t happen. Not in this world. She wasn’t sure if she could carryon anymore. But she will and she will find love again, than she actually thinks. She just doesn’t know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story is also on Fanfiction.com

Chapter 4

 

Maggie broke all contact to Glenn and Sasha. She did not want to have anything to do with them. The whole group seemed to be pissed at Glenn’s actions as well, but couldn’t allow constant anger within the group. They had enough problems, like running low on water, bullets and food.

 

Maggie, Gareth and Daryl came back from a search for water.

 

“How long do we have still?” asked Maggie. Her eyes were wet from the recent negative experiences.

 

“About sixty miles” replied Gareth.

 

“I wasn’t asking about that” said Maggie.

 

Some time later  
The group was walking down the road. The van that they have used the last three weeks ran out of gas in the middle on the road.

 

Gareth, Father Gabriel and Maggie were walking close to each other. The priest was making jokes about his collar and hair shirts.

 

“I know what a hair shirt is. My daddy was religious. I used to be” explained the farmers daughter.

 

After that Gabriel tried to comfort Maggie, by offering her to talk to him about her father and Beth.

 

“You didn’t know them” she said, to both the priest and Gareth.

 

“Yeah, but I know the-“ started Gareth, but Maggie interrupted him.

 

“You don’t know shit. You promised people a safe place, but killed them like cattle and ate them like it was nothing” said Maggie.

 

“Actually-” started Gareth again, but Maggie kept talking.

 

“Don’t try to change the truth. And you” she pointed at Father Gabriel ”should have helped those people of your town. Instead you locked the doors and left them to die. Don’t you two act like those things never happened”

 

Both kept they’re mouth shut.

 

Soon the group came across some abandoned cars. They started to check if there was anything in them. Food, water, bullets, anything. Maggie and Gareth checked a white car.

 

Gareth was looking if for anything in the front, while Maggie checked the trunk.  
Gareth walked over to Maggie

 

“Nothing in there. Do you found anything?” asked Gareth the young woman.

 

Maggie was just standing there.

 

“There is one in the trunk. I closed it but it is still there” she said with a sobbing voice.

 

Gareth opened it and there was a gagged, female walker in the trunk. She must have been kidnapped by someone. And after the car broke down or ran out of gas, the kidnaper left the his victim to suffocate or starve. And she turned. Gareth stabbed the undead, releasing it from it from it’s misery.

 

Ten minutes later

 

The group was sitting on the road. Tara, Gareth, Maggie, Eugene, Father Gabriel, Kaylee and Rosita were sitting together in a circle. Tara, Rosita and Kaylee were commenting on Abraham’s drinking.

 

“It just makes things worse” says Kaylee. She was holding hands with Tara. Apparently the two have hooked up.

 

“He knows” answers Rosita.

“I don’t know if things can even get worse” said Eugene.

 

“They can” explained Rosita.

 

That’s when four dogs came from the bushes. The looked starved and vicious. They barked. Everyone grabbed something; a knife or a gun. Within seconds silent gunshots killed the dogs. It was Sasha with her riffle.

 

The group barbequed the dogs and ate them. Father Gabriel threw his collar into the fire.

 

After eating they went on an other search for water. Maggie and Gareth were sent to search in the east.

 

“Maggie, you have drink something” said the former cannibal, offering some water from his bottle. There wasn’t much left.

 

“I don’t know if I can continue anymore. What have I left? My father and sister are dead, killed by psychopathic people and my husband cheated on me with my friend. So why would I waste valuable resources?”

 

“Maggie look, you are devastated and you have lost a lot, but you still have a group that cares about you and you can have-“

 

“What can I have? A family? A better life? There are no such things in this world now like hope or better times! Things only get worse!” she shouts.

 

“Look, I have lost everything as well. I lost my most of my family and friends one the same day, everyone but Kaylee, so I know how you feel and I don’t sob and cry around like a little bitch!” he says, with an angry tone in his voice.

 

“That’s because you’re nuts! You’re a sadistic, manipulative and psychopathic asshole that likes to lure people into traps and eat them! I wonder sometimes why does Rick not have killed you yet! We are not the same!” she shouts back, but breaks down. She falls into his embrace and buries her face in his shoulder.

 

“Shhh. Maggie, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to call you a bitch.” He buries his nose in to her hair. She’s hot, said an voice in his head as he did this and inhales her scent.

 

“Sorry for calling you an asshole! You are all of the other things I said, but not an asshole” she explains as she looks up to him.

 

The two of them looked for a moment. Then it happened the two kissed. Maybe it was the head and lack of water messing with their heads or just the fact, that they were lonely. It lasted a few seconds, then he broke of.

 

“Sorry” he mumbled.

 

“It’s my fault as much it was yours” replies Maggie.

 

They two continued, but did find nothing, again. They also tried not to think about the kiss.

 

“Dehydration is not a funny way to go” said Gareth to Maggie, as they were going back to their “camp”.

 

Maggie did not reply.

 

Back at the camp Rick tells them, that Daryl found a barn, where they could spend the night. They also came across some water bottles with a note. “From a friend” it said. They didn’t trust it. People play a lot of nasty tricks these days in order to survive, Gareth new that after all. That’s when it started to rain. It was like a gift from God. 

 

After settling in the barn that Daryl found

 

Rick was talking to his group about how they survive. He had a long talk about his grandfather and how he survived the war against the germans, how he already thought that he was dead.

 

“…We are the walking dead” he finishes his speech.

 

Everybody listened and went after that to sleep.

 

During the night, when there was a storm out there, walkers approached the barn. Everybody woke up and helped keeping the doors closed. Everybody but Judith, of course. They succeeded.

 

The next morning

 

Maggie woke up and was staring right into Judith’s large, innocent eyes. Rick was holding his baby-daughter.

 

She then looked around. Everyone was sleeping, but Daryl who was on watch. 

 

“Hey Gareth, wake up” she said to the young man. She had thought about this for a while.

 

“Hmmm? What?” the former leader of Terminus mumbled sleepy as he woke up.

 

“Gareth, come. I want to see the sun rise” she explained.

 

“Alright, coming” said Gareth. He was already awake, so what did he have to loose.

 

Both of them grabbed their handguns: his was a Beretta 92FS and hers a Smith&Wesson Model 327-revolver.

 

They left the barn and walked a couple of hundred yards, to a small field.

 

They looked as the sun rose slowly. 

 

“I used to look at them as they rose every Sunday” she starts “with Beth and my adoptive-brother Shawn”

 

Gareth didn’t know what to say. Was she going to break down once again?

 

“You said I can have a better life yesterday. And I want to have one, really, I want to move on. With you”

 

“What?” he asked.

“You were there for me, when I had no one. Tried to make things better, comfort me, kissed me..” she starts to smile “You pulled away, but I noticed you tried to use tongue before you pulled of. I actually liked it. I’m not saying that I am in love with you. But we have shared similar losses, right? We could, you know, just make us feel better”

 

Gareth wasn’t able to comment, when her lips came on his mouth. He was confused for a moment, but replied then. His tongue came to demand to enter her mouth, and she let him in. He had felt something towards her, she was a pretty woman about his age. He had stared at her a few times and maybe had some fantasies, but did not except that she felt the same way.

 

The two of them laid down on the grass and kept doing. He broke the kiss and went down her body. He was at her pants and started to pull them down her legs. She moans as he kisses her thighs, and he is about to pull of her knickers. That’s when reality came back to him.

 

“Maggie, we can’t” he says.

 

“Why not? Is there something wrong with me?” asked Maggie, looking confused.

 

“No. God no. You’re perfect. But what happens if you end up pregnant or a walker ambushes us? We should have if we find a safe and private place. And we should have protection”

 

Maggie looked at him. He was right. She pulled her pants back up.

 

“I think I love you” said Maggie.

 

“I think I love you too” he replied. He wasn’t sure about that, but he had now time.

 

“So, I guess we’re dating now” she says.

 

“Hmm” he replies. Then they kissed again. They were not sure how long, but they were interrupted by someone else the next time.

 

“Good morning” said a male voice behind them.

 

Maggie and Gareth turned around and saw a man, maybe in his late 20’s or early 30’s standing there. He was well dressed, looked clean and shaven. Both of them pulled out they’re guns.

 

“Hey don’t shoot! I get it, stranger-danger, right? My name is Aaron. I need to talk to the person in charge, Rick , right?”

 

“How do you know his-“ Gareth starts, but Maggie interrupts him, again.

 

“Why?”

 

“I have good news”

 

So, they’re together now. It was kinda rushed, but so was Gareth’s lifespan in the show. Alexandria is not far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Aaron was from a place called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He was a recruiter, who’s job was to observe people that could join they’re community. Rick and his group did not trust people, who were smiling and acting like they were nice. They had learned from both Woodbury and Terminus. They still took the chance and Aaron escorted them with his boyfriend, Eric who was also a recruiter, to the Safe-Zone. In the Safe-Zone a man named Nicholas asked the to lower their weapons. The group did not agree with this, so Aaron let them keep their weapons. After that they were interviewed one by one by a woman named Deanna Monroe, who used to be a congresswoman. Gareth was the fourth to be interviewed by Deanna, after Rick, Abraham and Maggie.

 

“So, your name is Gareth, that’s a Wales’s name isn’t it?” asked Deanna, after she had set the camera ready to film the interview.

 

“Yes it is” replies Gareth. He was acting friendly and calm. Like he used to do back at public-face at Terminus.

 

“Any roots over the sea?”

 

“Yeah, my grandfather from my mother side of the family came from Wales, he learned the local accent, but used to make jokes with his native accent”

 

“I can imagine that, but now we have to talk about more serious matters” said the congresswoman.

 

“Of course”

 

“So, Gareth how came you across these people?” asked the woman him.

 

“Me and Kaylee were the only survivors of our group. Rick was friendly and let us join.” He lied. Rick had told Gareth and Kaylee to plot a lie about they’re origin, since cannibalism isn’t something you want to mention to strangers.

 

“What kinds of skills do you posses?”

 

“I’m good with a gun and knife. I have also some basic tracking-and hunting skills”

 

“What were you before this?”

 

“Does that matter anymore?”

 

“It does to me”

 

“I was just graduated to be a lawyer” he explained. That was actually true.

 

“So you now how to talk to people? Or read them?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find something for you” said the woman smiling.

 

Gareth smiled back. She was a politician, new how influence and manipulate people. Like he used to. He wasn’t going to trust her.

 

A few minutes later

 

“Olivia takes your firearms to the storage, you can keep melee-weapons” explains the congresswoman to the survivors as they were now giving they’re guns away ”and the crossbow”

 

Everybody did what she said. Rick gave his Colt-Python, Abraham his M16 and Gareth his Norinco 56-assaultriffle and Beretta 92FS. He was allowed to keep his hunting knife.

 

“Follow Aaron. He takes you to your houses. The interview’s continue tomorrow.”

 

They did follow Aaron through Alexandria. It looked lovely. There were dozens of mansion-like houses, green fields and solar-panels that powered the community. They arrived at three mansion-like houses.

 

“I have said to the others to keep a little distance from you, so they won’t all come at once. Need anything, call. I mean we don’t have phones, but I live over there” pointed the recruiter towards a house on the other side of the street.

 

“Thanks” said Rick.

 

Aaron left.

 

Rick wanted that all of his people would sleep under the same roof, but many wanted privacy and space, something they had not had for weeks.

 

“Alright, me, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Daryl and Carol will take the first house. The others of you pair up like you want” explained the ringleader.

 

Gareth ended up sharing a house with Maggie, Noah, Tara, Kaylee and Father Gabriel. The six survivors entered the area and had to almost caught breath at the sight: The house was just like things used to be; electricity, running water, a refrigerator and even a TV.

 

“Oh my God!” was all Kaylee was able to say.

 

“We’re gonna take the room with the best view!” said Tara, as she grabbed her girlfriends hand. The two of them ran the stairs up.

 

Father Gabriel and Noah walked went up as well, leaving Gareth and Maggie alone.

 

“So what if there are only five bedrooms?” asked Maggie, teasing her boyfriend.

 

“Then I sleep on the couch. Anyway, I think Kay and Tara are going to share one, so I would have an own room” he replied, teasing her as well, before kissing her on the mouth. She replied immediately.

 

“Alright, Gareth, We should search our own room, so that we can do this in privacy” explains Maggie as she breaks the kiss.

 

“You’re right” he replies.

 

Maggie and Gareth went up stairs as well.

 

They separated to find the “perfect” bedroom. It was abet. The winner would get to shower first. Gareth opened the first door and saw Tara and Kaylee make out in their underwear, on the floor. Kaylee, who was on top of the other woman, looked up.

 

“How long have you been here? Close the fucking door!” shouted she.

 

“Sorry” he mumbled as he close the door. The next room was Gabriel’s, and the one after that just a closet.

 

When opened the next one, he saw Maggie lying on the bed, grinning.

 

“Where have you been? This was the first room I found and it was perfect.” She says, grinning over her victory. She stood up.

 

Gareth walks over to here and kisses her on the mouth and pushed her back on the bed. He continued kissing her and started to kiss and bite on her neck. This made Maggie moan quietly.

 

“OOooh! Gareth, I have to shower! I won the bet!” she moans. Gareth does as she says.

 

Maggie stood up and walked to the shower. She removed her clothes and steps in. She lets the hot water come on her body and uses shampoo on her hair. The dirt and blood all washed away. After that she took a razor and looked between her legs. 

 

Carefully, she thinks, as she starts to shave the hair at her womanhood.

 

About ten minutes later

 

Maggie walked down to the living room in a bathrobe. She noticed that Gareth, Tara and Kaylee were watching a movie, Jurassic Park.

 

At the sight of Maggie Gareth stood up.

 

“Oh God! Who are you? You look like my girlfriend, but you are so clean and… gorgeus!”

 

“Very funny!” Maggie replies to her boyfriend’s stupid comment. “Now get you get your sorry ass into the shower, before I throw you in! Trust me you don’t want to experience that”

 

Gareth goes to the shower, and Maggie continues watching the movie with Tara and Kaylee.

 

The following night

 

After Gareth came out of the shower, he helped the girls make dinner. It was nothing special, just some canned pasta and tomato-sauce, but compering it to the things they had eaten ever since the world had ended, it was almost like from a 5-star hotel. They all ate dinner together.

 

After this Maggie, Gareth, Tara and Kaylee watched a movie called Love Actually, a romantic comedy-movie. It was funny, that one of the actors, Andrew Lincoln, had a large resemblance to their leader.

 

When the movie ended, Kaylee and Tara ran up stairs to their room.

 

Gareth and Maggie were sitting on the couch for moment, before Maggie broke the silence.

 

“I should go first. Meet me in ten minutes in our room?” asked the farmers daughter.

 

“Ok” replied her boyfriend.

 

Maggie ran up stairs as well. 

 

Gareth sat on the couch, looking at his watch. One minute passed, then three, four, five, eight, nine. And then ten.

 

Gareth stood up and walked the stairs up. He came to his and Maggie’s room and opened the door.

 

“Hello, stranger” came a flirty voice, when he opened it. 

 

Gareth stared at the bed and saw Maggie lying on the bed, in a black, consealed bra and black knickers.  
He just stood there. She looked…sexy wasn’t even the word to describe her.

 

“What the hell are you waiting for? Come over!” she said.

 

Gareth didn’t need to be told twice.

 

There was obvious Ringleader-reference in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gareth pulled off his shirt and jeans. He was now in his underwear as well. He walked over to the bed, went on top of his girlfriend and starts to kiss her on the mouth. His tongue demands to enter her mouth and she lets it. He explores her mouth a second, before she replies to his tongue with her own. Their tongues dance for a moment, before his mouth travels to her neck and starts to suck, kiss and bite the soft flesh. This made the farmers daughter moan lightly.

 

His head continued leaving a trail of kisses, before meeting the bra. He starts to suck through her nipple trough the tissue. Maggi giggled as he tried to undo the piece of clothing that was keeping him from her breasts. That made her giggle.

 

“Jesus, Gareth. Let me help!” she says as she goes up and removes the bra, revealing her breasts to him. He stared at them for a second, before quickly pushing her down and starting to suck the right nipple.

 

“Ohhh! Gareth!” she moans as he does this. He sucks, bites and licks the numb, before taking a big piece of her breats in his mouth. That made her almost scream. He gives the same treatment for her left one.

 

After that his head continues to move down, kissing and licking her rips. His tongue also visited her bellybutton, licking it furiously.

 

“Like that he?” he asked quickly.

 

All Maggie was able to do was nod.

 

Now he was between her legs, in front of her knickers. He kissed gently both of her thighs and then removed the underwear that hid her womanhood. He pulled them down her legs and threw them away. Then he stared to her most sensitive flesh. The area around was completely shaven.

 

“I guess, I was not the only one who used the razor” he joked.

 

“You like it?” she asked, sounding nervous.

 

Gareth didn’t answer. He buried his head between her legs instead and started to lick her pussy. That seemed to be “yes”.

 

“Oooooh! Fuck, Gareth!” she moaned and put her hands in his hair. He licked her like a child would lick a lollypop or some ice cream. Slowly, enjoying her taste. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. But it was good. He also started to bite gently. Maggie felt an orgasm approaching.

 

“Gareth! I think I’m cumming! Oh yes!” she screamed as she came into his mouth. Gareth caught all her juices that came into his mouth. He rose his head, licking his lips.

 

“You taste delicious!” he exclaims as he kisses her on the mouth again, bringing her taste to her lips. While they did this, Maggie’s hand was touching his erection through his underwear.

 

“There is a condom on the table” she says, pointing her finger towards the table.

 

Gareth walks over to the table and grabs it. He pulls his underwear down and starts to put the thing on. The walks over to Maggie and guides his member into her womanhood. The tip went in and she gasps in pain.

 

“Oh god! Maggie, I’m so sorry! If you want to stop-“ he started, but Maggie shut him up with a kiss.

 

“It’s just been a while. Let’s wait a second, and I’ll get used to it” she explains. The last time she had sex, it was with Glenn, back at the prison. God, she didn’t want to think about that asshole, while being with Gareth. 

 

She got quickly used to his member being in her and he continued. He went a little bit deeper, then came out, then a little bit deeper, then out again. He continued going slowly deeper and faster. Slowly she began to moan louder, if not scream. She wrapped her legs around him, also.

 

“Jeez! Fuck me, Gareth! Right there!” she screams.

 

Both of them felt an orgasm building up, her second and his first.

 

“Oh Fuck” they both shoutedas it came. The stayed like that for a moment. Their arms around each others necks and legs wrapped around his hips.

 

“That was… I don’t know how to describe it even!” she exclaimed, smiling at him.

 

“Hmmm” was all he could reply to her. 

 

He kissed her again on the mouth and the two start to position themselves into a right sleeping-position. She turned her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and buries his in her brown hair. She smiles at this.

 

“Good night”

 

“Good night” he replies.

 

She drifted to sleep quickly, but he stayed awake. The day before they started “dating”, but Gareth wants more already. Not just sex, but love also. Back at Terminus he had told himself that love was just an abstract thing, a luxury that people might have felt before the dead came back to eat the living. Before the living started to be less the living. He hadn’t expressed his love to his mother or his little brother, hell, he ordered him to be carved up for food. He had the feeling he needed to keep them safe or revenge them, but he never seemed to love them. He hadn’t had a serious relationship before the turn either. Just a few girlfriends in high school and college. At Terminus he was too busy to see women that way, he hadn’t even felt sexual attraction towards anyone. 

 

But Maggie, she felt different. She was beautiful in every way: her eyes, skin, hair, body, legs, breasts … just beautiful. And he felt that he needs to be close to her all the time. Maybe that was love? 

 

But Gareth had now time to find out. Maybe months, maybe even years. He had time and had made peace with most of the group, even of what it appears Sasha. Well, she hadn’t forgiven him, but was in an emotionless state ever since Tyreese had died. 

 

Gareth fell to sleep, his nose and mouth being buried into her brown hair, inhaling her scent. That night he had not the usual nightmares about the occupation, but a dream about him, Maggie and two small children that called him “daddy” and her “mommy”. Maybe one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Gareth woke up, his face being buried in something warm and soft. That was Maggie’s shoulder. The events of the recent night came back to his mind, making him smile. He looked at the clock, that was hanging on the wall. It showed 6am. Gareth wasn’t sure how long he had slept, maybe seven or eight hours, at least. More at least since… he wasn’t even sure since when. Since the turn he hadn’t sleep easily. Not even when Terminus was a real sanctuary, not during the occupation or after it or living with Rick’s group on the road.

 

“Hey, Maggie, you awake?” asked Gareth his girlfriend. 

 

“Hmmmm, yeah” answered she, sounding sleepy.

 

“Did I wake you up?” he asked.

 

“No, I’ve been awake for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes already. I love this bed!”

 

“Just the bed?” he asked, jokingly.

 

“Mhhmm, was there anything else to enjoy?” asked Maggie, before turning around and kissing him. Gareth put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They made love.

 

About two hours later

 

Rick wants his people to explore the Alexandria Safe-Zone, probably to meet the people and see the possible weaknesses. No one in the group trusted Deanna Monroe 100% and the place seemed to been shielded from the horrors from outside.

 

Maggie and Gareth explored the Safe-Zone together. It could be considered theor first “date”.

 

“Where do these people get their food? I haven’t seen any farms or cattle” wondered Maggie.

 

“Probably from the city. D.C is big town and there are a lot of supplies in cases of disasters. Still that isn’t a stable food-source” replied Gareth.

 

“Are people a stable food-source?” asked Maggie. That hit Gareth like the bullet from Rick at the church. No one had forgotten what he had done, not even her.

 

“We had gardens and farms. But there were over sixty people at Terminus, so those who do not want to join us, feed us. It was never a trap, just a choice” he tried to explain.

 

“Doesn’t justify your actions” she mumbled. Was this their first fight? When Maggie and the others came to Terminus, they had the same chances as everyone else that joined them. But Abraham wanted just to move on, bring Eugene to Washington. They couldn’t afford losing that much help or food.

 

Gareth and Maggie kept walking through the streets of Alexandria and met the people of the community. To mention some: Tobin and Bruce, two men working for the construction crew, Natalie and Bob Miller who were two senior citizens and Mrs. Neudermyer who was babbling about a pasta-maker.

 

“Pasta-makers” Maggie said sounding a little bit angry, after the left Mrs. Neudermyer’s house “That are the big problems around here. These people have lived here ever since the turn, living an almost normal life. They haven’t been out there, surviving. They don’t know what’s it like to be hungry or cold or scared!”

 

“I agree, they don’t seem to have any experience with walkers or hostile survivors” Gareth replied. Most of the time after the turn he had lived in Terminus, but he had learned survival skills over time, theses people hadn’t. And he did now what it’d like to be hungry.

 

The following days

 

The survivors got jobs inside the community: Rick became an constable with Michonne, Carol a caretaker, Maggie Deanna’s assistant and Gareth helps Olivia keep the inventory. 

 

Gareth was sitting on the porch with Maggie listening to her talk about her childhood at the farm. 

 

“Maggie, I have some business with Gareth. Could you leave us alone for a moment?” came Rick’s voice.

 

“Actually-“ Maggie starts, but this time Gareth interrupts her.

 

“It’s okay” he says to his girlfriend. Maggie leaves and goes into the house.

 

“You manipulated her or something? Made her buy some sob-story?” asked the ringleader Gareth. He hadn’t reacted much to their relationship, but was probably not fine with it.

 

“No, I didn’t. She has not forgiven me about what happened back at Terminus. And she started our relationship, but that was not probably why you want to talk with me, right?”

“No. You got a place as an inventory keeper. Good, that means you’re near the weapons. Can I trust you to smuggle us some weapons if we need to?”

 

“I can try, but I think I need to build trust first. You think Deanna let’s me near the guns? But if I can get you something”

 

“Good” replies the ringleader “You do this, no hard feelings about earlier”

 

Rick walks off.

 

Gareth just sat there. Should he do it? Put his position in danger? But on the other hand it was important to clear things with Rick. He had let him live, but you could see it in his eyes that he wanted to fulfill his promise involving a red-handled machete.

 

Gareth goes into the house and finds Maggie in the kitchen. She was making lunch.

 

“Need any help?” he asked her.

 

“Yeah, actually, could you get some things from the storage-building, I have already made a list, it’s on the table” she says.

“OK” he replies. It is easy to accept normal life again, but one thing was clear: They would not get weak. The hadn’t it in it anymore. They’ll try to make it work here, but if does not, they’ll take this place over.

 

There was a reference to a certain fic written by mishafer. Hope you can get it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Deanna had a party tonight for Rick and his group, in order to make them feel more welcome to Alexandria. Everyone was invited. Rick saw this as an opportunity to get guns from the armory. He, Carol and Gareth were sitting in the living room of his house discussing the matter.

 

“When everybody is there and enough time has passed, you two go and get the an unnoticeable amount of guns and ammunition. Bring them to my house and hide them under my pillow” explained the ringleader.

 

“Why don’t you go?” asked Gareth.

 

“He is the constable of the community. People would notice if he was missing” explained Carol.

 

“So clear? I trust you on this one, Gareth” said Rick, giving the former leader of Terminus a warning stare. 

 

Gareth’s and Maggie’s house, just before the party

 

Gareth put an ordinary, light-blue shirt for the party. He walked into his and Maggie’s bedroom and saw his girlfriend in a dress.

 

“Wow, you look good” he says to his girlfriend and kisses her on the mouth.

 

“You don’t look that bad either” she replied, after they were done kissing. “Let’s go”

 

Maggie and Gareth went to the manor were the Monroe-family lived and entered. Several people had already arrived and were drinking, eating and talking. Deanna approached the couple.

 

“Hello, Maggie! And Gareth! I hope you’re going to like it!” she exclaimed, smiling at the two. 

 

“Of course, Mrs. Monroe” replied Gareth, trying to sound friendly. 

 

“Call me Deanna, I don’t mind! You two are a couple, right? You’re a lucky man to have her, you know. She has helped already with allot of important political matters”

 

“I believe it” Gareth replies to the former congresswoman. He wanted nothing more than this moment to end.

 

“Well, I leave you to enjoy the party” says Deanna and walks to meet Rick, Carl and Judith, who just entered the building.

 

“Politics? Look at you, should we already expect the new president of the United States of America?” asked Gareth, joking.

 

“Common, I’m just an assistant” she replies “You need to get me a drink, I wouldn’t mind that wine over there” she points at a table.

 

“Of course” replies Gareth. He walks over to table where there were a lot of different alcoholic drinks. He takes two glasses, fills them with the wine that Maggie wanted and walked back to her. He saw his girlfriend talking with a young man.

 

“So what does a pretty thing like you do here all on your own?” the man asked Maggie.

 

“Actually-“ she starts, but Gareth interrupts her.

 

“Honey, here” he gave her a glass.

 

“Thanks, Gareth. This is Aiden, Deanna’s son. He is in charge of the supply runs here” Maggie explains to Gareth.

 

“You two are a couple?” Aiden asked, looking a little bit disappointed.

 

“Yeah” Gareth replied, putting his hand possessive around his girlfriend.

 

“Well, I think I should go…” the son of the congresswoman said and walked off.

 

“Ohh, somebody is jealous?” asked Maggie, giggling before drinking some wine.

 

“He looked at you in that way” he said.

 

“Jesus Christ Gareth! You think I’m going to cheat on you, with a spoiled kid of a  
politician? You think that low from me?” she asked, sounding angry.

 

“Maggie, listen…” Gareth started, but Maggie just walked off. Carol came towards him.

 

“Rick wants us to go” said the elder woman.

 

Gareth just nodded. The two left the manor and walked towards the supply-house. The two were quiet.

 

“You killed my mom” Gareth broke the silence. “Left her to be eaten alive” He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

 

“You’re mother attacked me” she replied coldly.

 

“After you destroyed our home”

 

“After you tried to kill Rick and the others”

 

“After they killed my little brother. You could have joined us, all of you”

 

“And eaten people? I’m sorry for what happened to your family, but they tried to kill mine. And we let you and that doctor live. And now you live in a safe community and have a pretty girlfriend, who you do not deserve. Honestly I wonder how that could have happened, but it’s her own life”

 

Gareth felt angry, but he had a job to do. He would need to stay calm and do this thing.

 

Meanwhile, at the manor of the Monroe’s

 

Maggie was alone in a room. She had to think about her and Gareth and what just happened with Deanna’s son.

 

“Hey, wanna have an stamp?” asked Sam, a little boy of the community from Maggie. 

 

“Of course” replied Maggie. The little boy put the stamp on her hand and left. It was an A. Like train-cart A back at Terminus. Why did thing with Gareth were so complicated some times?

 

“Hey, Mags” came a familiar voice behind her. It was Glenn. It had looked like he had drunken a lot.

 

“Hey” Maggie replies. She wants to go. She had tried to avoid all contact to her ex-husband.

 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be fucking Sasha?” she snapped.

 

“Me and Sasha didn’t become anything serious”

 

“Well, sorry to hear that, Actually not, you get to feel how somebody hurts you” she says, sounding angry and frustrated. Glenn’s problems were not her problems anymore.

 

“I said I’m sorry! What else do you want? Common Maggie! We belong together! I mean you can’t really be serious with that cannibal hipster?” he grabs her by her wrist.

 

“Let go!” she starts, and Kaylee and Tara entered the room. Glenn let her go immediately.

 

“Sorry” says Kaylee.

 

“We thought there was no one here” says Tara.

 

“It’s okay. Have you seen Gareth?” asked Maggie.

 

“No, we haven’t” said Kaylee.

 

At the supply-house

 

Gareth and Carol packed some weapons. Handguns. Rick’s Colt Python, Maggie’s SW Model 327 and his Beretta. Carol took her Colt Detective.

 

“Let’s get them to Rick” says Gareth.

 

“Excuse me” came a young voice, behind them. It was Sam, the little boy.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” asked Gareth, taking his friendly, understanding tone.

 

“I just wanted to have some cookies” asked the young boy.

 

That’s when Carol started to talk to him. She started friendly, like Gareth, but then started to threaten him not to tell anyone or she would kidnap him and leave him to walkers. Sam got scared and nodded and left.

 

Gareth and Carol went to Rick’s house and hid the weapons.

 

“He was just a kid” Gareth commented to her actions.

 

“I just scared him, What if he told his mother and she then told Deanna about this? We might be kicked out of here, do you want that?”

 

“No”

 

“Just go back to the party and let me finish this” explained Carol.

 

Gareth went back to the party to find Maggie, but she wasn’t there.

 

“I think she went home” said Spencer Monroe, Deanna’s other son, to him.

 

Gareth went to the house he shared with his girlfriend and the others. He found Maggie lying on the bed, in their bedroom.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

 

“You weren’t there so I decided to go back home” she explains. She didn’t want to tell him about Glenn and his violent behavior.

 

Gareth just looked at her.

“Sorry for being an jerk” he said. 

 

“Oh common. You were actually pretty cute when you’re jealous and you had a reason for being that” she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

 

“The others are still there, so how about we should have a own little party?” she asked, teasing.

 

“Hmmm, I like that idea” he replies and pushes her on their bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Gareth got his Beretta 92FS from one of the first walkers he killed. The walker used to be a soldier. Gareth killed it with a crowbar and saw the gun. He took it and it has been there for him ever since. At the beginning he was a crappy shot and wasted almost an entire magazine on one walker. After he, Alex and Mary had started Terminus one of the first arrivals was Mike. He had military background and had great hunting and tracking skills, like Daryl. He teached Gareth how to use a gun properly and some surival skills. He was separated from his gun the first time during the occupation of Terminus. One of the bandits took it. But he got it back when they stood up and used the weapon to kill other people. He was separated from his gun again for a while, when he was a momentary prisoner of Rick’s group, but got it back after Grady Memorial Hospital. And now he was separated from his weapon once again. Yes, they had smuggled it and some of the others out, but Rick did not allow Gareth to have a firearm. Probably still issues with trust. Still, things weren’t that bad like during the occupation.

 

Gareth came home from a day spend in the supply building. He had helped Olivia count how much ammunition was left from a shootout on the construction-site. Gareth was familiar with the job since he kept record of the bullets already back at Terminus.

 

When he entered the house he shared with the others he found Kaylee sitting on the couch crying and Maggie comforting her.

 

“Hey, Kay, what’s going on?” asked Gareth his friend.

 

“It’s Tara! She got hurt on the run, a head trauma, and has suffered a lot of bloodlust! Pete’s checking on her, but it looks bad!”

 

“And Noah and Aiden are dead. They were devoured by walkers” says Maggie, looking sad.

 

Gareth hadn’t known Noah much, but he seemed like a good kid. Aiden on the other hand had tried to come close to Maggie, but no one deserves such a fate. Gareth sad on the other side of Kaylee and tried to say something optimistic as well, he had also comforted her back at Terminus during the occupation.

 

“Hey, Kay, Tara’s strong. She has made it this far, so don’t think that a small injury will take her down. And Pete is a skilled surgeon. He’ll take care of her” he said to her.

 

“Thanks Gareth, but I think I should go back to the infirmary and help him” said Kaylee, stood up and left, leaving Gareth alone with Maggie.

 

“God, I thought we were past that” mumbled Maggie. “People dying on the hands of walkers”

 

“I think were never gonna get past that” replied Gareth.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that although we are behind walls and have power and food, we should not get weak, not forget what we been through” he explains.

 

“Of course not! But we need to get along these people!” she says angrily.

 

“Why are you angry?” asked Gareth his girlfriend.

 

“I’m tired that you are questioning this place!” she continues “You are just like Rick, Sasha, Glenn or Daryl, not getting along these people and are around judging them for they’re skills in survival”

 

“Well these people are weak and when did I come not along anyone?” he snapped back. He was angry at Maggie for being angry at him for no apparent reason.

 

“At the party with Aiden, you were out of line and then you were gone! Where were you?” she shouts at him.

 

“I was just angry that he came that close to you! And you were the one that ditched me on the party!” he shouts back.

 

“I was just a frustrated! But you didn’t answer the question. Where were you? Is there someone else?” she asked.

 

“NO!”

 

“Then what were you doing?” she asked again.

 

“I was smuggling some handguns with Carol for Rick!” he shouts at here. She just looks at him.

 

“You did what?” she asks looking shocked.

 

“Rick wants to make preparations in case things go south. You really think that he let’s that congresswoman with no survival skills and understanding about what’s it like to be out there, say how he should do things. He is a better leader than her”

 

“Satan disguises himself as the angel of light” mumbles Maggie.

 

“What?” asked Gareth.

 

“I heard how Gabriel talked to Deanna about our group like we would be a group of bad people, that doesn’t deserve to be here. I thought he was wrong, but now I think he was right”

 

“Maggie, wait-“ he starts, but Maggie interrupts him.

 

“No, I’m tired and I have to think about this. You can sleep somewhere else this night” she says and goes the stairs up to her room.

 

Gareth just stands there. How could things have gotten that complicated? Why was Maggie so angry about the idea of taking over Alexandria. Did she really by Deanna’s crap about new society and order? Who could not see that it was just a load of bullshit.

 

Gareth was not just angry towards Maggie, but also Gabriel. The priest was protected by the group and still had the nerves to talk badly about them? Damage his and Maggie’s relationship?

 

Gareth slept that night in the empty, spare bedroom. 

 

Hi readers! Some drama between Maggie and Gareth to keep the story more interesting!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Rick has again a meeting with Carol and Gareth about the takeover of the Safe-Zone.

 

“It’s clear now. We’re gonna take this place” explains the ringleader to the two others. “We’re gonna prepare, smuggle more weapons and when Daryl comes back were gonna do it”

 

“Why do we rush?” asked Gareth.

 

“Pete, the doctor, is beating his wife, maybe even his children and Deanna gives shit about it. These people are terrible, abandoning each other left and right. That guy, Nicholas, left Noah to die. Many of them still seem like good people. It would be for their own good” said Carol. “The sooner we do it, more people we save”

 

Gareth sat there for a moment. Should he mention that he told Maggie about their plans or what Gabriel did?

 

“I have to tell some things also” starts Gareth.

 

“What?” asks Rick.

 

“Uhmm… Maggie knows about this undertaking” continues the former leader of Terminus.

 

“Excuse me?!” shouts Rick “You told her? Why?” 

 

“It’s personal” Gareth explains. 

 

“Telling Maggie what we are up to could ruin our whole plan! What if she tells Deanna?” says Carol.

 

“I know. And that’s not everything yet. Gabriel told Deanna that we the “satan” in disguise who would bring death and destruction here”

 

“That selfish asshole!” says Carol. “We protected him and kept him fed!”

 

“That’s true seems like our element of surprise might be gone. You” Rick says and the turns back to Gareth “You’re still in, but if there happens something at your end, I’ll keep my promise, is that clear?”

 

Gareth nods.

 

“Now leave!” says the ringleader.

 

Gareth left Rick’s house and walked to his. Maggie was in the kitchen making tea.

 

“Hey, Mags” he tried.

 

“Just leave me alone” she says, without looking at him.

 

“What have I actually done to you?” he asks her.

 

“Well how about lying to me? And that you want to take this place over with Rick?” she spats at him. “I’m tired of us having almost always a fight of something, either it’s you’re past or what you are doing now. I can’t just continue it”

 

“What are you trying to say?” asked Gareth, but he was sure he knew already what she meant.

 

“I’m trying to say that we are done. I’m not gonna tell Deanna about your plan to take over. I get it, these people are weak and need a proper leadership. But we are done, I can’t be with an other liar together” she says quietly, looking away.

 

Gareth just looks at her. After a while he broke the silence.

 

“Okay” he replies and goes to his room. It was not okay. Gareth was angry, more angrier than when Rick and Carol destroyed Terminus. He was angry at Rick, Gabriel, Deanna and Maggie, but mostly at himself. He had started this by listening to Rick and his idea to take over Alexandria. Why did he endanger all he had?

 

Some time later, the infirmary of Alexandria

 

Gareth came to visit Kaylee, who was at Tara’s side. The former doctor of Terminus had slept at the infirmary to be at her girlfriend’s side.

 

“How is she?” asked Gareth his friend.

 

“She’s stable. Pete is a natural talent with his hands. I don’t think she would have made it without him. I’m maybe a doctor, but I’m not a surgeon” she answers.

 

Pete’s hands are also skilled in abusing his family, thought Gareth.

 

“Well good to see that someone is happy” he says to her.

 

“Why’s that?” she asked.

 

“Well, me and Maggie are done” he answers.

 

“What? Let me talk-“ she starts, but he interrupts him.

 

“It was a long way coming. Usually the first person you sleep with after your marriage won’t be your next great love” he tries to explain.

 

“Oh, if you see it that way” she mumbles.

 

Shit, thought Gareth. Kaylee’s fiancé Cindy died during the occupation. After that she was heartbroken and wanted never to love again. Things changed when she met Tara.

 

“Sorry” he mumbles “I said usually, but there are exceptions sometimes”

 

“Thanks” mumbles Kaylee.

 

Gareth leaves the infirmary and sees the people of Alexandria running to the houses, where Rick and co. lives. He quickly he runs with them to see what’s going on.

 

It was Rick. He had started to fight with Pete and the two were beating each other on the street. Deanna was there trying to calm the situation down, but Rick pulled a gun out.

 

“You still don’t get it! You pretend to know how things, when they are not! You’re ways of life will get people killed! It has already gotten people killed! Your gonna destroy this place and I’m not gonna let that happen to me or my people!” he shouts angrily.

 

Then Michonne knocked him out. Gareth just stood there shocked. He saw Carol and walked over to her. 

 

“What happened?” asked the former leader of Terminus her.

 

“Rick tried to solve things without violence. Get Jessie and her children out and… this happened” she explains.

“What now?” asks Gareth, wondering.

 

Gareth’s, Maggie’s and co’s house

 

Maggie had heard the fight outside. It sounded like Rick. But she had other worries. She had started to feel sick, for about a week. She went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Had she caught something? 

 

Maggie walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands. She started at the closet for a moment and got a scary thought. She opened the closet and took something out, a pregnancy test. Maggie quickly started drinking water in order to have to visit the toilet. She used the pregnancy test and read it. Positive. But how? It couldn’t be Glenn’s, the last time they had sex was back at the prison and she used always protection with Gareth. Except… except back at the party by Deanna. Or actually after the party. 

 

Maggie was…not sure what. She loved children, she used to study to become a pediatrician, looked after Judith and used to plan to have a baby with Glenn back at the prison. But have one now? Just after she had broken up with Gareth? It seemed like it was some sort of cruel joke. Maggie was now not sure what to do.

 

Ideas for Gareth’s and Maggie’s baby’s name. A boy or a girl? Let me know in the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Gareth, Glenn, Carol and Abraham entered the room were Rick was resting/held. Michonne was already there. 

 

Rick told Abraham, Michonne and Glenn about his plan to take over. The big ginger and the Korean seemed to agree with the idea. That’s at least how Gareth saw it. He wasn’t sure what Michonne was thinking about it, but he actually didn’t care either. 

 

“I’ll whistle, and we grab Deanna, Reg and Spencer. We held them hostage and…” the ringleader explains, but Glenn interrupts him.

 

“We’ll slit their throats? Like at Terminus? Have we gone that far already?” asked Glenn sounding concerned. 

 

“Only if it comes that far” Gareth says.

 

“Yeah, you should know, you have experience” muttered Abraham.

 

“Stop it! We’ll take them hostage if it comes that far. We’ll kill them if it comes that far. I want to know if you back me up on this one. Are you?” asked the ringleader.

 

Everyone seemed to agree with Rick.

 

Later that day

 

Gareth, wearing his leather jacket, walked towards the main-gate of Alexandria. He had his hunting-knife and a machete. He wanted to practice on walkers for today’s showdown. Gareth had decent aim with a gun, but with melee-weapons he wasn’t that good. 

 

“You want a gun?” asked the guard at the gate.

 

“Yes please” Gareth replied. He wouldn’t try to smuggle it in, but he could start target-practice again. After living a while in “civilization” Gareth had almost forgotten what it was like to be out there. Keeping your skills up wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

The guard handed over a SIG-Sauer P226. 

 

“I want it back when you come in. Don’t try to smuggle it in, you get me?” said guard.

 

Gareth nodded.

 

The guard opened the gate and Gareth walked out. The former leader of Terminus stood for a moment just there. Looking around. He had never been outside Terminus alone. He always had a strong guy like Greg, Martin, Mike or Chuck as backup. Or Rick and his people. 

 

Gareth started walking. He walked through the forest. It started slowly to become autumn. It was getting already cold.

 

Gareth killed the first walker that came close to him with the machete. He used the gun to kill a small pack of them just a few minutes later.

 

After having killed about a dozen of dead ones, Gareth heard a gunshot and the sound if a fight. He ran to the direction where it came from and saw Glenn and Nicholas fighting. He was just able to witness how Glenn slit the throat of the other man.

 

Gareth just looked, a little bit shocked. Glenn just threw moral words of not killing out of the window.

 

Glenn noticed.

 

“It wasn’t my fault! He got Noah killed! And God knows how many others! He’s a coward! He didn’t got to live” Glenn shouts at the former leader of Terminus. 

 

“I’m not going to judge you, okay? I don’t exactly have a moral high-ground over you!” Gareth explains, but Glenn just kept shouting about Nicholas. He seemed to have lost it.

 

And neither of them noticed a walker coming towards them. Gareth noticed the dead one, but too late: the monster bit Glenn in the shoulder. 

 

Gareth rose his gun and shot the undead one. He quickly ran to Glenn. He didn’t like the guy, but he felt that he should do it, for Maggie.

 

“Shhh, Calm down! It’s okay” he tried, holding him, but he knew that it would actually not help Glenn in any way.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to…” started Glenn.

 

“I get it” Gareth replies.

 

“I wasn’t talking… talking about Nicholas. Back at the party… I… I tried to force… I didn’t mean to” said Glenn, gasping in pain from his wound.

 

“What?” asked Gareth, sounding confused. But Glenn seemed to pass out of bloodlust. Gareth quickly stabbed him to prevent reanimation. He did the same thing for Nicholas.

 

Glenn’s words wandered through Gareth’s mind, but he forgot them when he saw something on Nicholas’s belt. A gun.

 

Gareth took it and quickly checked it out. It was a Glock 19, marked with the letter J. It was the gun that Rick had hidden outside of Alexandria, just in case. Gareth pulled the magazine out and saw that it had still twelve rounds. Gareth smiled. No one was looking for this weapon, so he could smuggle it back in.

 

Alexandria, about half an hour later

 

Gareth told both, Rick and Deanna about Glenn’s and Nicholas’s fate. He changed the truth for Deanna, told her walkers got them. Gareth told Rick also about the   
j-gun, in order to built trust, and Rick let him keep it. 

 

Gareth went to his home and prepared for the meeting that was tonight: Deanna would talk about what to do with Rick in front of the whole town. He came across Maggie.

 

“Hey, Maggie…” he started, but she turned away.

 

“Maggie, please” he tried again “I want just to talk with you, please”

 

Maggie turned around and looked at her former boyfriend. She had heard the news about Glenn, but didn’t seem to be shocked that much.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“I just want to say that I love you. And it’s okay for me if you don’t love me back anymore. Just, You need any help at anything or… want me to do something for you, I’m always there for you”

 

Maggie just stared at him, nodded and walked away.

 

At the Monroes, the same night.

 

Deanna talked about Rick, his behavior and what to do with him. Maggie, Abraham, Carol and Gareth defended their leader.

 

“Rick had the chance to kill me, maybe he should have, but showed mercy. And I agree on what he says. This is a good and safe place, but you people don’t know what’s it like to be out there. What kind’s of people are there and what they do for survival or amusement” said the former leader of Terminus to the leader of Alexandria.

 

“Thank you, for your note Gareth, but before we here all opinions I have to tell what Father Gabriel Stokes had told me” she starts and continues talking about the same crap: civilization and rules and so on.

 

That’s when Rick came to the meeting. He was carrying a dead walker and put it down. He started to talk about the exact opposite what Deanna was saying, backing up his people who had said the same thing.

 

“Don’t listen to him!” shouted Pete, who joined the meeting. He was wielding Michonne’s katana.

 

“Pete calm down!” Reg said and walked with Maggie towards the drunken surgeon.

 

“You should be exiling him! It’s his fault!” shouted the surgeon.

 

“Calm down!” tried Maggie, but Pete swung the sword at her and Reg. The farmer’s daughter was able to get out of the way, but Reg wasn’t that lucky. The old man’s throat was slit. Deanna screamed.

 

Gareth pulled out the j-gun. The man had tried to hurt Maggie. Before he could pull the trigger, Abraham attacked the surgeon and held him to the ground.

 

“You son of a bitch” shouted the ginger. Gareth held the surgeon at gunpoint.

 

Everyone was shocked. Nobody was sure what to do. That’s when Deanna, who was crying over her husband looked at Rick.

 

“Do it!” she says at the ringleader.

 

Rick shoots the surgeon in the head. There were a few screams in the crowd. It was all messed up. That’s when someone broke the silence. Someone Gareth had never heard in his life.

 

“Rick?” asked said that voice.

 

Everyone turned around. Aaron and Daryl were back with a third member. He was an afro-american man, in his middle 40’s, maybe. He had an assault rifle around his shoulder and looked like he was in military gear.

 

“Morgan?” replies the ringleader.

 

I hope this was exciting chapter for you readers! Like is said earlier it will go now in comic/own territory! A certain villain from the comics might also appear!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Before this story continues, let’s remember all the characters that died in season 5 (not in this fic, nut in the actual show):

 

Sam, The guy who raped Mary, Mary, Albert, Mike, Gareth, Theresa, Greg, Martin, Bob, Gorman, The other Bob, O’Donnell, Beth, Dawn, Tyreese, Aiden, Noah, the guy with the red poncho, Reg, Pete

 

Some of you were interesting characters, the other ones not that much. Some of you will be missed, others death was cheered by the viewers. I hope that the good ones have found happiness and peace on the other side, as the truly evil face their punishment. Now I think I have babbled enough about this emotional crap, let’s return to the story! My version of season 6, with Gareth has now started!

 

Everyone was shocked and/or confused by the events. Did Rick know this guy? Thought Gareth wondering. Deanna rose from the ground and looked at the crowd.

 

“I want all of you to your homes! Tobin, take Bruce, Francine and Kent and make sure this place is guarded! I don’t want anyone, dead or alive, enter this community without me or Rick saying so!” announces the congresswoman “Maggie, you can go home as well, I need to re-think how to run this place with Rick” 

 

Maggie nodded at the congresswoman and left. 

 

“Gareth, give me the gun, please” asked Rick demanding the j-gun. Gareth gave it to the ringleader and walked home as well. He caught up with Maggie and the two walked together towards the house they were sharing. Neither of them was talking. 

 

After entering the house, Gareth walked to his room. He just sat on the bed and started to replay the events of what happened that day: Glenn and Nicholas died, Deanna talking about Rick’s fate, him defending Rick, Pete killing Reg and almost killing Maggie, Rick killing Pete and that Morgan-guy arriving. 

 

That’s when he heard a knock at the door and he went to open it. It was Maggie. Gareth was surprised from this. He hadn’t actually thought that Maggie would come to him.

 

“Hi” she says to him.

 

“Hi” he replies.

 

Maggie looked at him for a moment, then started talking.

 

“I want to… I want to apologize. For what I put you through. It wasn’t fair, you did never anything wrong, it was my fault. I was just unsure about us, since how things ended with Glenn! And I just wanted to say that… I love you!” when said that, she broke down into his shoulder. He put his arms around her.

 

“Shhh, Maggie, I forgive you! I love you too!” he planted a kiss on her hair and forehead.

 

They were for that for a moment, then she let go of him and kissed him on the mouth. He replies. The two continue for a moment, but she breaks off again. 

 

“I have to tell you something” says Maggie.

 

Gareth just looks at her, a little bit confused.

 

“I’m… I’m… I’m pregnant. With you” she says looking at him.

 

Gareth still just looks at her.

 

“Gareth, please say someth-“ she started, but Gareth interrupted her sentence by kissing her on the mouth and pulling her in a second embrace. He then pulls of for a moment looking at her.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

Maggie nodded, smiling at his reaction.

“How long?” he asked.

 

“I think since the party” she replies “about a week”

 

“I’m going to be a father” Gareth mumbled. He was suprised

 

Maggie just smiles at him. When she found out, she was afraid and terrified. What if Gareth didn’t want it? she had thought, but seeing Gareth’s reaction about the news, she didn’t regret it.

 

“I think we should go to bed. Mhhmm, You need sleep, in your condition” he says taking her by her hand and guiding her to their bedroom.

 

“Gareth, you can fuck me. As long as you do it gentle, it shouldn’t hurt the baby” she says, smiling.

 

That night they made love, gently and passionately, in their room. The house was theirs: Noah had passed away, Kaylee was still with Tara in the infirmary and Gabriel was lying in a pool of his own blood in the church of Alexandria.

 

The next morning

 

Gareth woke up and noticed Maggie lying next to him. He was back at his and Maggie’s room. He quickly remembers the events of last night and smiles of the idea having a baby with Maggie. She’s still asleep.

 

Gareth head travels down her beautiful body and comes to her belly. He gives a few kisses on it, before starting to talk with their unborn baby.

 

“Hey little one! It’s your daddy! Just to say, I don’t care what gender you are, as long as you are a healthy one! You have not a nickname yet, how ‘bout ‘Peanut’?” asked Gareth towards his girlfriends belly. He continued talking and planted a few small kisses. This made Maggie slowly wake up.

 

“Morning” he says to her, as he head travels to her bare, right breast and sucks gently the nipple.

 

“Ahhh! Gareth, stop!” she tries to shout, but they came out as moans. Gareth stopped and planted a kiss on her lips.

 

“Why did you just do that?” she asked him.

 

“I’m not sure, actually” he replies.

 

“Well, morning” she replies, before getting an other question I her head. “Why where you done there? You weren’t eating me out. I would have noticed that, even if I was asleep”

 

“I was talking with Peanut” he replies, putting his head back to her belly.

 

“’Peanut’? You didn’t name our child just that? Please tell me you didn’t, Gareth”

 

“It’s just a nickname. Hey! Did you just talk about getting eaten out?” he asked her.

 

“Why are you ask-aaahhh!” she starts, but him putting his head between her legs and starting to lick her most sensitive part interrupted her sentence. He licked, sucked, kissed and bit her until she was over-helmed by an orgasm. He loved her taste.

 

“God, Gareth! Why the hell did you do those things? Not that I am complaining” she says.

 

“Don’t know. I just was turned on of the idea of making a baby” he replies.

 

“We already made one” she says.

 

“So, should we have breakfast?” asked Gareth.

 

“Probably, but first you owe me one” she said.

 

“Maggie, what do you-oohhhh! Don’t stop!” he moans, as she replies to his oral treatments by starting to suck and stroke his erection.

 

About an hour later, after breakfast

 

Maggie and Gareth were walking through the Safe-Zone. It looked quite beautiful in the autumn-phase.

“Should we start to call this place now home?” asked Maggie.

“Yeah, we should” he replies. Alexandria seemed to be the place where he wanted to live the rest of his (hopefully long) life with Maggie and raise his child/-ren.

 

They were suprised by Francine, a member of the construction-crew, who was running towards them.

 

“Did you hear the news? Father Gabriel is killed! He was shot!” she shouts.

 

What? thought Gareth. A murder happened right after it seemed that Deanna has decided to make a better future?

 

So this is the start of the new “season” of the Walking Dead! A main character death right in the start! Well, who killed Gabriel? I hope nobody of you guys miss that annoying door-locker! He talked badly about the group, after they had protected him form zombies and Termites and kept him fed! And he taunted Sasha in the church! Burn in Hell motherfucker!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

They had a funeral for Glenn, Nicholas, Reg, Pete and Father Gabriel. They had lost five members in one night.

 

Gareth and Olivia checked the armory and compared the bullet-shell that was found on father Gabriel’s “crime-scene” and compared it to the others that were there to find a match.

 

“This almost like Dexter” said the inventory-keeper of Alexandria to Gareth, sounding a little excited.

 

Gareth really didn’t listen to the woman. The people of Alexandria still where the same, although Deanna had seemed to understand that things can’t be like that anymore and had to change.

 

After a while he found a match to the bullet. The bullet was from a M16-type weapon.

 

Gareth and Olivia quickly told it to Deanna and Rick, who seemed to know rule Alexandria together. Rick and Michonne lead the investigation, and Kaylee, who was now the head of the infirmary, did an autopsy on Gabriel, helped as well. She had found out that the priest was killed around the same time when Pete killed Reg.

 

Gareth returned home and found Maggie reading something on the couch in the living room. It was a bible. And not just any bible. It Mary’s, his mothers, Bible. When Gareth was helping Rick to save Beth and Carol, Gabriel traveled back to the school were the six hunters had eaten Bob and found it among Gareth’s personal things. The priest gave it then back to the former leader of Terminus. Gareth was never really religious. He kept the bible as way to remember hos mother and brother.

 

“Sorry that I went through your things, but I was curious” said Maggie to her boyfriend.

 

“It’s okay” he replies and sits next to her, giving a kiss on her forehead.

 

“So… Who’s Mary?” asked Maggie, sounding curious.

 

“She is…was my mom” he says to her.

 

“Was the older woman back at Terminus? The one that welcomed us when we came?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

Gareth didn’t want this conversation. He didn’t want to talk about his family, not even with Maggie. He didn’t want to tell her how he reacted to their death. When Beth died, Maggie was depressed for three weeks. When Alex died, Gareth felt a little bit sadness, but ordered him to be prepared for food. Or when Mary died, he used her death as an excuse to justify the tracking and planned killing of Rick and his people. Maggie had told him about her father, Hershel. That he was religious and optimistic, and that he ended up decapitated by a psychopath called the Governor. Mary used to be the same, but after the occupation she had lost that.

 

“She died” he mumbled.

 

“How?” 

 

“Walkers” he continued. He didn’t want to tell her what Carol did, since he did not want to cause any hostilities inside the community.

 

“Sorry to hear that” said Maggie.

 

“Don’t be. She wanted to eat all of you. Especially after what Rick did to Alex” 

 

“What? Was she the one that welcomed us back at Terminus? The elder woman?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“And who’s Alex? What did Rick do to him? Why haven’t you told me about this sooner? I cried about my family in your lap for god knows how long, and you never told me that you lost people as well. Why?”

 

“Maggie, I did, but you called me nuts. And I can live with that. I’ve my peace with Rick and Carol and I’m fine with how things turned out. I’m rather here than back at Terminus”

 

“What does Carol have to do with this?”

 

“Alright, let me explain” said Gareth. He quickly explained what happened back at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Judith entered the compound. And what Carol did to Mary. Maggie looked at him for a moment, the broke the silence.

 

“Why did you say that you are fine with how things ended up?” she asked him.

 

“Because if that did not happen, I wouldn’t have got now you and Peanut wouldn’t be here” he said and buried his head in her belly. Kissed it through here top. Maggie tried to say something, but Gareth interrupted her.

 

“I love you and this little one and I wouldn’t change a thing, clear?” he said.

 

Maggie nodded.

 

“So let’s change the subject. Tara is gonna be released from the infirmary today, so should we make dinner to welcome her back and tell the news about Peanut?”

 

“Stop calling her that!”

 

“Oh it’s a “she”? How do you know that?” asked Gareth.

 

“Maternal instinct” she explained. 

 

“Come here!” Gareth said and pulled his girlfriend in an embrace and kissed her on the mouth.

 

What gender should peanut be? What should be the name?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Gareth walked into the arsenal, not to count shells or clean weapons. That was not his job anymore. After Aiden, Glenn, Noah and Nicholas had been killed and Tara was still in a bad condition, he volunteered. Today they would get some medical supplies for the infirmary. 

Gareth grabbed a Norinco type 56 and his Beretta 92FS and put it in his holster. Then he walked to the van where the rest of the team was waiting. It was Aaron, Spencer, Rosita, Kent and a man named Heath. Maggie was there as well.

 

“Do you have to go?” she insisted her boyfriend.

 

“Maggie, I want to do something more use full than keep a book of bullets and food. Come on, I’ll be home for lunch. I love you” he said and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I love you too” she replied.

 

“Let’s go!” shouted Aaron. 

 

Gareth walked to the van and stepped in. It drove off.

 

“What is the funniest roamer you have seen?” asked Spencer to pass some time on the journey to the city.

 

“I once saw one in a nightgown. It looked hilarious!” said Kent.

 

“I saw one that had a bicycle-helmet on!” said Rosita.

 

“I saw one that was a bride!” said Aaron.

 

“You’re turn, Gareth!” said Spencer.

 

“Well, I saw one dressed as a Star Treck-fan” said Gareth to the other son of the congresswoman.

 

“What about you, Heath?” asked Spencer.

 

“Is it really that funny to make jokes about people who might have died a horrible death?” asked the man the others.

 

Everyone was silent.

 

Meanwhile in the infirmary of Alexandria

 

Maggie had a check up for her baby. She was a little nervous, since she was already a month pregnant. A young woman with glasses and red hair approached her.

 

“Hello Maggie! I’m Denise! I’m here toady instead of Kaylee!” said she to the Maggie.

 

“Why?” asked Maggie the young woman.

 

“She was needed somewhere else. Bruce cut his arm badly. Can you now please come with me?” explained Denise.

 

Maggie nodded and followed the woman in the room and was surprised how advanced it was. There was a monitor for keeping track on the baby and a lot off other equipment.

 

“Could please lay down?” asked Denise pointing at a bed.

 

Maggie did as the doctor asked and. Denise started and soon Maggie saw a tiny spot on the monitor. It just a spot, but for Maggie it was the most beautiful thing she ever had seen in her life.

 

“It’s…beautiful! My little Peanut!” she exclaimed at the sight. “Can you tell the gender already?”

 

“Actually…” Denise started, but Maggie interrupted her.

 

“Don’t tell! I want it to be a surprise!” she said. “But it is healthy?”

 

“Yes” said Denise.

 

“Good! That is all what matters to me!” said Maggie.

 

Back to the supply run

 

Gareth and the others checked a shopping-mall for medical supplies. There where tow pharmacies, so Aaron, Spencer and Kent checked the first one as Gareth, Heath and Rosita checked out the other one.

 

Gareth and the two other supply-runners entered the pharmacy and started to gather supplies. Gareth started to take a certain type of meds, but Rosita stopped him.

 

“Don’t take those! They’re addicting! Take those over there!” pointed the Hispanic woman to an other shelf with supplies.

 

Gareth walked over and packed his backpack full of the supplies.

 

“Alright, people!” said Heath “We come back tomorrow with more people and get more! This place is a gold-mine!”

 

“Can I come with you?” came a small voice behind Gareth. 

 

The former leader of Terminus turned around immediately and aimed at the person with his Norinco.

 

It was a little girl, maybe eight or nine years old. She immediately started to cry when she was pointed with a gun.

 

“Don’t shoot me! Please!” she cried at Gareth.

 

“Put your fucking gun down, Gareth!” shouted Rosita at the former leader of Terminus.

 

“Sorry!” mumbled Gareth. What had he done? Aimed at a little scared girl with a gun.

 

“What is your name?” asked Rosita the little girl.

 

“Emma” sniffled the little girl.

 

“Alright, Emma, where are your parents? Or your group?” asked Rosita.

 

“They’re all dead! Bad people shot them” said the little girl. “Can I come with you?”

 

“Of course! We have a safe place where you can sleep and shower without having to fear to be eaten by walkers” explained Rosita.

 

“Does the bad man come also?” asked Emma. She meant Gareth.

 

“Yes. But he has to apologize, right?” said Rosita.

 

“Yeah! Sorry for aiming at you. I thought you were a walker! I don’t shoot children! I’m really sorry!” said Gareth.

 

Later at the Safe-Zone

 

Emma joined the community without a question. She was a little girl and they needed children for future generations. She stayed with Rosita, who she seemed to like a lot. She also told as good as she could about the ‘bad people’ that killed her parents and uncle who she was traveling with to rick and Deanna. Rick wanted immediately tighten security in the Safe-Zone. He was grumpy after they had not found the killer of Gabriel.

 

Gareth returned to his home where Maggie was already in bed. He kissed her forehead and started to ask about the check-up.

 

“It went good. The baby is healthy and everything is seems to be alright!” she says smiling.

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“We have to start to make names for the child. Peanut can’t be forever”

 

“Well how about Beth for a girl or Alex for a boy? After the aunt and uncle she never met?” 

 

“Sounds good, but I don’t want to name our child after dead people”

 

“Well we will figure something out” said Gareth.

 

Meanwhile, back at D.C

 

Five men and one woman were sitting in a store in the shopping-mall where Gareth and the others were getting supplies and found Emma. They had seen the group leave, but were trapped in the store, surrounded by walkers.

 

“We have been here long enough!” said one of the men and grabbed an other man of his group.

 

“Derek, what are you doing?” asked the man, but Derek threw him out of the window to the walkers. The undead creatures immediately attacked the man and devoured him alive.

 

“We have a chance now!” said Derek as he ran out of the mall with his people.

 

“Let’s track down those people we saw” said the woman as they found the tracks of the van. 

 

Scavengers not far! And soon there will be no way out! Also three comic-characters appeared in this fic!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

„Were gonna attack this place in the morning” said Derek to his people as they camped out just a few hundred yards outside the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They had followed the tracks of the van and the community.

 

Everyone nodded.

 

The following day, inside the Safe-Zone

 

Gareth was getting Maggie some peanut-butter and jelly to make sandwiches from the supply-house as he heard a gunshot. He saw people running towards the main-gate. He took a handgun and ran after them. Rick was already standing there. He was facing a man Gareth had never seen before in his life. The former leader of Terminus walked to the right site of the ringleader.

 

“Who are you?” asked Rick, with a threating tone in his voice.

 

“Derek” replies the man.

 

“What do you want?” asked Gareth the man.

 

“Isn’t that obvious? Little piggy, little piggy, let me in!” smiled Derek as a red-dot appeared on the chest of Rick. Derek must have a sharp-shooter around here.

 

“Alright this what we are gonna do! You let us in and…” Derek started, but a gunshot interrupted him. He wasn’t shot, but the guy with the sniper-riffle that was hiding in the bushes was. The red-dot vanished from Rick’s chest. It was Sasha from the clock-tower.

 

“What the hell?!” shouted Derek.

 

Gareth pulled out his gun and shoot Derek in the head. Two men and one woman emerged from the woods.

 

“Go back!” shouted Rick.

 

“Going back out there is not an opinion! Guns are scared, bullets even more! We’re not going back!” shouted the woman at Rick. 

 

“Your choice!” said Rick and gave a signal to Sasha. The woman and the two men were killed by the lookout of Alexandria in a blink of second.

 

“Were done!” said Rick to the other townspeople, who looked at him in shock. 

 

“This is what I was talking about! There are people out there who give a fuck about this place and want to take what you have! You have it learn to defend this place from walkers and people alike!” said Rick.

 

The following days meant a change in Alexandria. People were trained with guns and weapons. More guards were put on lookout-duty. But still all these cautions were not enough for the horrors to come. Gareth also helped Deanna and Rick make some strategic advances, he was the leader of Terminus after all.

 

Aaron and Daryl went recruiting that day. They took a car and left the community. About 20 minutes later they came back, looking scared. They came to Rick, Deanna and Gareth.

 

“There is a gigantic herd approaching us!” said Aaron to Rick. “At least five thousand roamers!”

 

“What do we do?” asked Deanna, who was clearly not prepared for dealing with a problem this big. 

 

“You have firecrackers?” asked Gareth the congresswoman.

 

“Why? I hardly believe we have time to celebrate New Years Eve now!” 

 

“Noise!” explained Gareth. “We sent people in six different directions and they shoot up fire-crackers, the noise will confuse the dead ones!”

 

“Good idea!” said Aaron. “I’ll volunteer!”

 

“So do I!” said Daryl.

 

“Alright! We need six vehicles and at least six people to do this! We need to gather them now!”

 

About five minutes later

 

Daryl, Bruce, Spencer, Heath, Kent and Aaron were at the main-gate ready to go.

 

“Open the gate!” shouted Rick to Tobin who did as the ringleader told.

 

The gate opened and the Rick saw the heard of walkers just 20 yards from the community.

 

“Close it! Fuckin hell, Close it” shouted Gareth, pulling his gun out and starting to shoot the closest walkers. The gate was closed.

 

“Let’s try the other ones” said Rick.

 

But it was all for nothing. The entire Safe-Zone was surrounded by walkers. They had no way out. They could not go out and shoot the firework.

 

“What are we gonna do?” asked Gareth Rick.

 

“I don’t know” mumble the ringleader.

 

Gareth was scared. Truly scared. Not for himself, but for Maggie and their unborn baby. How could any of them survive this?

 

Short chapter, with a lot of content! Now there is now way out of Alexandria!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Rick and Deanna wanted all to talk with the heads of each “department” in Alexandria, discussing how long can they make it in their situation. 

 

“We have the food to make it through the winter if we start to ration” said Olivia.

 

“Alright, we’ll do it” said Deanna.

 

“The meds?” asked Gareth from Kaylee.

 

“Same thing” answered the head-doctor of Alexandria.

 

“How about the walls?” asked Rick Abraham who was the new head of the construction-crew.

 

“We have a problem. The walls are not as strong as thought. In the early days they were filled with concrete, but the local people ran out of it, so they used dirt, which makes the walls not that strong. A large amount of walkers could push through.” Explained the large ginger.

 

“Are there any signs of a leak?” asked Gareth.

 

“Yes, there is already one. At the western site of the wall” said Abraham.

 

“I want a truck there to block it and at least two guards” said Deanna.

 

“I’ll pick them immediately” said Abraham.

 

“Okay, this meeting is over. We return tomorrow morning at 9pm” said Deanna.

 

Everyone left the room. Gareth and Kaylee were walking together to their home.

 

“What do you think?” asked Kaylee, meaning the ‘no way out’ situation.

 

“We’re fucked” replied Gareth. “But we have made it this far, right? I mean the occupiers, herds, the destruction of Terminus and half a billion other disasters. We’ll make it through this one as well” Gareth tried to sound as optimistic as possible.

 

They came to their home and both of them greeted their girlfriends. Gareth kissed Maggie and Kaylee kissed Tara.

 

Maggie and Gareth sat down at the couch in the living room. She clearly seemed worried about the herd outside the walls. She was one and a half month along right now.

 

“What if this is it?” she asked her boyfriend. “What if this is how we die? Being ripped apart by thousands of walkers?”

 

“Shh, Maggie, I said this already to Kaylee: We’ve made it through so many things already and I’ll look after you and Peanut. You’re my first priority” he replied, kissing Maggie’s forehead.

 

“And even if we would make it through this, what happens if we lose this place? Be back on the road? I don’t want to give birth there! The baby would risk our lives at any moment and live a short and brutal life out there!” she continued.

 

“Maggie, I don’t have answers to all those questions, but I’ll promise one thing: I’ll fight for this place as long as possible” he said.

 

Maggie just nodded to him.

 

“But I have to go now” said Gareth o her.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m on watch with Spencer, just three hours, I’ll be back before you know” he said, kissing her on her cheek and then on her mouth.

 

“Love you” he said and left.

 

Gareth left the house and went to the supply-building, grabbed a riffle with a scope, his Beretta 92FS and walkie-talkie and met Spencer at the parked truck that was holding the weak part of the wall.

 

To his surprise Kent, Sasha and Francine were there as well. They were also armed.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” asked Gareth.

 

“Volunteered” mumbled Sasha. The lookout had avoided most contact with the former leader of Terminus, presumably for what he did to Bob. And he had avoided her.

 

The five guards started keeping watch, when about half an hour later they started to hear noises from the wall.

 

“What the fuckin’ hell?” asked Kent, when not one, but two panels of the wall fell down and walkers started to enter the Safe-Zone.

 

“Kill them!” shouted Sasha and started shooting walkers with her silenced AR-15-riffle.

 

The five people started shooting at the undead, but there were too many of them.

 

“Let’s go, warn the others!” shouted Spencer. The five ran and Gareth grabbed the walkie-talkie from the belt.

 

“Deanna, do you copy?” he panted to the other side, hoping they would hear him.

 

“What is it?” cam the congresswoman’s voice from the other site.

 

“Walkers entered this place! They found they way in! Alarm everyone with fighting-skills!” shouted Gareth at the woman on the other site.

 

“On it!” came a respond.

 

Gareth ran with the others and noticed that Kent was missing. He then heard screams and knew that the man was gone or beyond saving.

 

Gareth separated from the others and ran to his house.

 

“Maggie, Kaylee, Tara! We have to leave!” shouted Gareth. 

 

The three women walked towards him.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Tara.

 

“Walkers. They found they’re way in!” he said to them. “We have to go!”

 

Gareth, Maggie, Kaylee and Tara left the house and saw already that about a dozen walkers were on the streets. Gareth shot a few of them, giving the three unarmed women a change to go have more of a heads start. He saw how a few people were already being devoured, just like what happened to Kent.

 

“Where to we go?” asked Maggie her boyfriend.

 

“The supply-building. Rick and the others must be arming the others there. And we need weapons!” said Gareth.

 

They approached the building and saw Rick, Daryl, Carol and many others arming up.

 

“Gareth! Good that you came!” said the ringleader seeing him.

 

“What id the plan?” asked Gareth from him.

 

“We get on us as much fire-power as we can carry. Then we cover our self in walker-guts, try to get out and six chosen persons shoot the fire-crackers to confuse the dead ones. Aaron, Bruce, Heath, Daryl, Spencer and Eric already volunteered”

 

The people of the Safe-Zone did as the plan go: Families and loved ones took guns and covered themselves in walker-guts. They also held on each other as they started to walk through the overrun community: Rick held to Jessie, Judith, Carl, Ron and Sam. Abraham held to Rosita and Emma. Gareth to Maggie and ‘Penaut’. And so on.

 

For a while it seemed to work. They walked through the streets of Alexandria seeing the hundreds of walkers in their home.

 

Things went south when Emma screamed seeing a walker with half a face. The walkers noticed them and attacked.

 

The survivors took out guns and blades and started to fight back. Gareth and Maggie shot side by side with their guns: his was a Beretta 92FS and hers a Smith&Wesson Model 327. Walkers started to fall down, but new ones took their place. 

 

People started dying. Gareth saw how Deanna and Bruce were devoured alive and saw that he had to make a run with it. With his family.

 

“Come on!” he said pulling Maggie by her arm.

 

“We can’t leave them!” said Maggie.

 

“You and Peanut are my first priority!” he shouted at her. “And I saw how at least Daryl, Aaron and Heath were able to escape! They’ll start the fire-work and the dead ones get drown away!” he shouted at her.

 

Maggie had no other choice but follow him. Staying on the road was suicide. 

 

Gareth and Maggie hid in on of the houses. It was maybe Kent’s or Francine’s, he wasn’t sure. But it would keep them save, at least for a while.

 

“I knew this was coming!” sniffled Maggie silently. “It’s over! We’re not gonna survive this!”

 

Gareth sat down next to her.

 

“There is still a chance!” he tried.

 

“Is there? You said Daryl and a few others with fire-crackers made it out of your sight. That doesn’t mean they couldn’t have died somewhere else! On the next street or outside the community! There is no hope!”

 

That made Gareth silent. She was, at least somewhat, right. Daryl, Aaron and Heath might have made it from the slaughter of the streets, but even getting outside of Alexandria didn’t mean that they were safe to do their mission. But he had hope.

 

There once where times when Gareth didn’t feel hope. When he thought that this is how things are. It started after the occupation, when he and his family and friends had to resort on cannibalism. Gareth felt back then that things just were like they were, that he had nothing to lose. When his loved ones died, he ordered them to be carved and served for food. Even his own brother, Alex. When Terminus fell and he and the five other survivors became ‘hunters’ he still thought that way. And after the killing of the other hunters at the church, he still though that way. Things seemed to change after that. Slowly. For example when Beth and Tyreese died, he had felt more emotions than when Alex, Mary or Albert died. And things continued when he started to have a relationship with Maggie. Slowly he started d to care about her in a real way. Not like Martin’s idea called ‘a group of assholes that you stay alive with’. Gareth believed and even like the idea for a while. But with Maggie, it was something good. He truly loved her. And even more when he found out about their unborn baby. He had a reason to have hope. Martin was wrong, and he will prove it or die trying.

 

“Maggie, maybe they didn’t make it out. Maybe they did. But there is hope! As long as you and Peanut are alive, I’ll defend this place! I love you! And the little one! You two mean the world for me!” he said, if not shouted at her.

 

She tried to say something, but he didn’t let her.

 

“And if we’ll make it through this, do you want to marry me?” he finished.

 

Maggie was about to answer, when the two heard fire-works in the distance. They weren’t sure form how many directions it came, but it had to confuse some of the dead ones away. There was hope.

 

So there is hope! And there starts to be a way out! And is that the possible sound of the wedding bells in the distance? We’ll find out!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Gareth and Maggie walked out of the house and saw, that Abraham was leading people into battle against the remaining walkers. The fire-work had confused a majority away, but there were still a few dozen/hundred walkers inside the Safe-Zone. But they could handle it, if they work together.

 

Rosita quickly gave Maggie and Gareth an axe and a machete (a not red-handled one) and they started fighting back. Walkers were hacked to death left and right, and within half an hour the streets of Alexandria were filled with corpses. You could literally not walk there, without stepping through the disgusting mess.

 

Gareth saw one last walker walking on the street and turned to Abraham. 

 

“Hey, Abe, wanna call the last one in?” asked the former leader of Terminus the former soldier. Abraham walked towards the walker, swung the baseball-bat, ripping the dead ones head off.

 

“Called!” muttered the ginger.

 

Rick came from the crowd and walked towards the two men.

 

“Deanna is dead, so it seems like I’m in charge” said the ringleader to the two other men.

 

“Excuse me?” came a voice behind him. It was Spencer Monroe.

 

“Who made you the boss?” he continued. “You come into this place, becoming my mom’s butler and when she dies you’ll be the boss just like that? You’re hardly one of us!”

 

“Excuse me?” replied Rick. “You want to take over from me? From Abraham? From Gareth? Daryl? Carol? Sasha? Maggie? You wouldn’t have survived this thing, if it wasn’t for our group! You’ll be dead or you’ll have lost this place without us!”

 

“This was your fault in the first place!” shouted Spencer back, pointing at Gareth. “You’re gunshot got their attention in the first place!”

 

“Don’t blame him! He was defending your home from bandits! An other thing you people were not prepared for! Me and my group have encountered psychopaths, bandits, cannibals and God knows things you don’t even want to know! You need people like us to survive!”

 

Spencer and the few Alexandrians who seemed to follow his idea were silenced by Rick’s words.

 

“We can’t argue now! We have a broken wall and hundreds of corpses here! We need to start rebuilding! This is only temporary! We make a better leadership when were safe!” said Rick.

 

And so people got to work. A bigger truck was parked at the hole in the wall to keep the Safe-Zone safe, corpses of walkers were put on trucks and brought away from the community. They didn’t have the time to burn the bodies. Men and women with silenced riffles were keeping watch and killed all walkers that approached the community. Daryl, Heath, Aaron and Spencer came back from they’re trip.

 

Two days later

 

Gareth and Aaron were putting the last corpses on a truck, about to drive them in a distance and burn them. Maggie approached her boyfriend.

 

“Why do you have to do this?” asked she Gareth, meaning him driving out and doing the dangerous task.

 

“Daryl and Heath have disposed a lot of the corpses, let me help. It’s safe. I’ll be back before you know it!” he answers to her.

 

“The last time you said that, we almost died” she replied.

 

“I’ll promise to come back” he kissed her check and rose to the truck with Aaron. They drove off.

 

Maggie walked back to the infirmary, where she helped Kaylee, Rosita and Denise treating the wounded.

 

“You should be resting, Maggie” said Denise, meaning the baby.

 

“Oh common, I can’t just sit at home doing nothing while the others of you are working here!” she replied.

 

“Maggie, please! Go home! It is not good for the baby!” said the redhead to her.

 

“Alright! But let me take these antibiotics to Kaylee!” replied the farmers daughter.

 

Maggie gave the meds to Kaylee and left. It was getting colder every day and soon there will be snow. Maggie entered her house and went to the kitchen, taking a glass of water. 

 

The last two days had been though. She and Gareth had barley any time to talk about anything. Maggie wanted to talk about what he had asked her back in the other house, before the firework. Did he really mean that? She thought. But Glenn did the same thing and look how that turned out. The first months with him were incredible, then we got married and… we had again an era of happiness, but things were slowly going apart. 

 

Maggie had then to think about Peanut, and how she had changed things. She felt much happier with Gareth in the past one and a half months, than she had been with Glenn for one and a half years.

A few hours passed. Maggie took a small nap, but woke up when someone ringed the doorbell. She woke up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Eric.

 

“Hi, Eric!” she said seeing him. “What brought you here?”

 

“Hi, Maggie! Well you know when Gareth and Aaron should be back? It has been almost four hours!”

 

“Why are you so worry- oh sorry I forgot!” Maggie mumbled. She had completely forgotten that Aaron was Eric’s boyfriend. She had nothing against homosexuals, of course not, she was friend’s with Tara and Kaylee after all, but the lack of contact with Eric made her forget that fact.

 

“Sorry, Eric! I have no idea about that! Has it already been four hours? God, I took a long nap!” she wondered. “And sorry for the scene that I just made ‘bout you and Aaron!”

 

“You’re forgiven! You take it more lighter then most people!” replied Eric and walked back to the house he was sharing with Aaron.

 

They day turned to night and the two missing boyfriends were not back. Maggie was starting to get worried. Did she have to raise Peanut alone? Was Gareth dead? Did he ran off? Hormones probably worked through her body. She hadn’t had yet much of the “complaining” that women got when they got pregnant, but they slowly worked they’re way even into her stubborn mind.

 

“Maggie you should rest. If not for yourself then for the baby” said Kaylee. 

 

That calmed Maggie down. She went to bed and fell surprisingly quick to sleep.

 

The next day Gareth and Aaron came back. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” asked Maggie her boyfriend, after kissing him on the mouth for what it seemed like eternity.

 

“Well, let me explain!” he said.

 

“You’ll better tell me the reason why you let me be so worried! I thought you were dead! Or that you ran off!”

 

What could be the reason for Gareth to be gone for so long?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Gareth wanted to explain. He truly wanted to, but in privacy.

 

“Gareth, are you depth? What happened?” asked Maggie her boyfriend.

 

“Let’s go home first!” he tried, but that did not settle her.

 

“No, I want to know now!” shouted Maggie.

 

“There was a small heard in the way, and me and Aaron had to avoid it!” replied Gareth.

 

Maggie calmed down.

 

“Sorry” she mumbles.

 

“Don’t be, I shouldn’t have gone” he replies.

 

The two walked home. 

 

“Maggie, that was not the whole truth” said Gareth. “Yeah, the heard cut us off, but we could have come home earlier, instead…”

 

“Instead what? What could have been that important?”

 

“Well, we went through a small town, and I saw this jewel-store and… had an idea to look for something. Because off that, me and Aaron were trapped there for a night, since it took a little bit took long too long to look for that one thing”

 

“What thing?” asked Maggie, but she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

 

Gareth went down on his right knee and took a velvet box out.

 

“Maggie Greene, I asked this already one time, but we were distracted and it wasn’t that…romantic, do you want to marry me?” asked Gareth opening the box and revealing a ring.

 

Maggie just stood there for a moment, looking at him. A second went by, then a second one.

 

“Maggie, if you don’t want to just say it. I get it, maybe it is to-“ Gareth started, but Maggie interrupted him.

 

“Yes!”

 

“’Yes’ as in Yes?” asked Gareth.

 

“Yes! ‘Yes’ as in Yes! Now put the ring on!” said Maggie. Gareth put the ring in her finger, a perfect fit.

 

Maggie put her arms around Gareth’s neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Gareth grabbed her by her but and carried her the stairs up to their room. He put her down on their bed and once again the two made love.

 

The following morning

 

Gareth had an early watch with Morgan at the gate, so he had to go early once again. Maggie walked down the stairs and saw Kaylee and Tara have breakfast. 

 

“Hey, Maggie! Why seem so happy?” asked Kaylee.

 

“Just no reason” replied Maggie. She walked over to a cabinet to grab something to eat.

 

Tara noticed the ring around Maggie’s finger. 

 

“Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?” shouted Tara. “Did Gareth propose to you?”

 

“What!” screamed Kaylee. “When?”

 

“Last night! He and Aaron took longer, since he was looking for a ring” smiled Maggie.

 

“Awww, I’m so happy for you! First little Peanut, now this! When are you gonna ask me?” said Tara looking over at Kaylee. It was hard to say if she was serious or not.

 

“I hope I’ll be the brides made!” exclaimed Tara, who seemed to be a little bit too excided of the engagement.

 

A little bit later, at the infirmary

 

Maggie had a check up by Denise again, now being almost two months pregnant.

 

“Everything looks alright” said the doctor to Maggie, looking at the monitor.

 

Maggie nodded and left the room. She walked through the infirmary, planning on leaving, when she noticed Rosita in one of the rooms, sitting alone, crying.

 

“Rosita, what is going on?” asked Maggie the Hispanic woman.

 

“It’s Abraham! He left me! He had an affair with that Francine-woman from the construction-crew and… just left me this morning! I’m alone with Emma now!”

 

“Shh, Rose, calm down! I’m sorry! If Abraham did that do you, he did not deserve what you had!” Maggie said, trying to calm Rosita down. 

 

“It’s just he was the first one to protect me without any form of payment! There were some men…that protected me if I… did things with them, but not Abraham. We had what we had, because we loved each other, at least that’s what he told me!”

 

“Rosita I know the feeling” Maggie continued calming Rosita down. “It sucks, but you can still find someone. I did, and look I’m now even happier. I’m pregnant and engaged! And look at you! You practically raise that girl, Emma, like your own! And sooner or later you’ll come across someone that you truly like, and who truly likes you. A pretty woman like you should not have difficulties on getting attention. You just have to pick a good one out of the options”

 

“You and Gareth? You are…engaged? Well, I’m happy for you!” mumbles Rosita.

 

“Thanks” replied Maggie.

 

“Well, I think I have to go back to my shift” said Rosita, stood up and walked out of the room.

 

Maggie left the infirmary and came across Eric. It looked like Gareth was not the only one that saw an opportunity in that store.

 

“You and Gareth?” asked the gay man Maggie. “You seem cute together, I’m happy for you!”

 

“Same here, you and Aaron seem like you are made for each other” said Maggie, smiling. It seemed like things were slowly getting better again.

 

“Should we have a double-wedding? I’m sure Aaron wou-“ Eric started, but a bullet went through his head. Blood spattered.

 

Maggie needed a second to react and looked how the man fell on the ground. Eric was dead. The stream of blood started to come out of the whole where the bullet hit.

 

Maggie came back to herself. She screamed.

 

“Eric! Somebody help!” she shouted, but something hit her in the head and knocked her out.

 

A while later

 

Maggie woke up and was tied to a chair. She looked around. The place where she was, looked like an abandon house. It must be outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

 

“Hello, Maggie” came a familiar voice.

 

Maggie turned around and saw that it was Sasha. She was confused. Why would Sasha kill or kidnap someone?

 

“What do you want? Why did you kill Eric? What have I or Eric done do you?” asked Maggie, scared. She wasn’t scared for her sake, she was scared for her unborn child.

 

“What has anyone done to me? What did Gareth do? He tortured Bob! You hopped with him in bed not long after that and now you have a mini-Gareth in your womb! You betrayed our friendship! Gabriel taunted me, so I had to do it!” shouted Sasha at the pregnant woman. 

 

“I betrayed our friendship? What did you do when you hopped in bed with my husband? You never said you’re sorry, never explained yourself! You are not the only one that has lost people!” shouted Maggie back.

 

Sasha slapped Maggie for this.

 

“You know I always wanted to kill Gareth, ever since Rick was too weak for it. Rip him to pieces. But I want him to feel the same pain that I felt. Lose someone he loves. And now that you have a baby-basket, he will suffer even more!” said Sasha, smiling.

 

“Sasha, please! Don’t hurt my baby! The little one is innocent! Please, I beg you!” cried Maggie, but Sasha started just to beat her: in the face, on the stomach, the ribs. Sasha wasn’t going to stop, no matter how much Maggie cried, begged and screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Gareth came from watch and expecting Maggie to jump on him the moment he enters and talk about how worried she was him being that exposed to walkers and being so long gone. But his fiancé was not there. He couldn’t find her in their bedroom, living room or in the kitchen. 

 

But Gareth did find a note on the kitchen table, that was from Maggie.

 

Hey Gareth,

 

I have to talk about us, in peace. I’m not sure if our relationship makes sense anymore or not anymore. But I want to talk with you. Come to the tenth house from the east of Alexandria’s north-gate. I’ll be there.

 

Love you (maybe) Maggie

 

Gareth was completely confused by the message, but if Maggie wanted to talk about them he would.

 

Gareth went to the supply-building, grabbed a gun and walked out towards the north-gate of the Safe-Zone. He came across Aaron, who was on watch.

 

“Why are you going out?” asked Aaron the former leader of Terminus.

 

“Maggie wants to talk about something, outside the town” explained Gareth.

 

“Well, I let you slide bye, since you helped me pick that ring for Eric. But I why does she want to talk outside the walls?”

 

“No idea, she wants to meet me at the tenth house from east from this town” explained Gareth.

 

“That was the house of the Millers before they moved inside the walls” said Aaron, before opening the gate.

 

Millers house, outside of Alexandria

 

“Please! I beg you! You don’t have to this” pleaded Maggie. She had bruises in her face, probably all over her body, her nose and lip were bleeding and tears floated down her cheeks. But she was even more devastated from the inside. What was wrong with Sasha? There where times when she would never hurt anyone out of joy.

 

“I think you are right” said Sasha. “I should wait for Gareth to come! I’ll want him to see you beg and cry and die!”

 

Sasha gagged Maggie’s mouth and went outside of the house. She his in the old car of the Millers and started to wait for Gareth. 

 

Soon he approached the house. He came towards the door and started to knock.

 

“Maggie? Are you here?” asked Gareth around.

 

Sasha sneaked out of the car and knocked the man out. She was able to drag him inside and tie him on a chair, in front of Maggie.

 

Maggie looked shocked how Gareth was just there in front of her. She did not know what to except when he woke up. She did not want Gareth to see that.

 

“Please don’t!” begged Maggie. The gag had slipped away. “You can still come back from this!”

 

“Hey, Gareth? You’re gonna miss the show, wake up!” said Sasha.

 

Gareth slowly came back. He looked a moment around and then saw Maggie.

 

“What is going on?” asked Gareth, clearly being shocked to see what is going on with his fiancé. “Who did this?”

 

“Me!” said Sasha. “Or actually you did! If you would just have died that night at the church, this would have not happened! Remember Bob? What you did for him? Ate his leg? Taunted him? Well, you know this is payback! You know, I thought that it would be good enough to hack you to death, but that would not be enough of a punishment. I want you to feel like I did after Bob! I want you to beg for mercy, cry, throw up when you see this!” shouted Sasha at him.

 

“Please, take my life instead! She is innocent! Our baby is innocent! They haven’t done anything!” pleaded Gareth. He wanted to switch places with on the spot.

 

Sasha slapped him.

 

“Did you not listen to me? They are guilty as much as you are! Maggie lost her innocence the moment she hopped in your bed!”

 

Sasha walked towards his fiancé and out the gag back on the mouth. She took a baseball-bat, raised it and started to beat Maggie’s belly with it. Maggie gasped in pain, she was clearly screaming in agony. It was also pretty sure that Peanut did not survive that.

 

“Please don’t! It was me!” screamed Gareth, tears coming into his eyes. It was the first time he had cried since the occupation. It was like he was again in the train-cart. No, the train-cart was like paradise compared to this. Back there he and Alex would have to witness with their ears how their mother Mary, Kaylee or Cynthia were molested. Now he saw how a crazy bitch was beating the love of his live that was carrying his offspring with a baseball-bat in the stomach. Gareth could not describe how he felt.

 

“Bob told me you butchered people like cattle, nock them out and slice their throats to let the blood out. Sounds like a cosmic justice if I did the same for her, right? Maybe even make her your last meal?” said Sasha, taking out her knife.

 

“Please don’t!” sniffled Gareth. 

 

Sasha walked behind Maggie, rose the bat and was about to knock her out when the door was busted. Aaron, followed by Daryl, Morgan, Carol and Rosita stepped in.

 

“You fucking bitch!” shouted Aaron, shooting Sasha in the leg. The woman fell on the ground.

 

“Carol help me!” shouted Rosita as she approached Maggie. “It is gonna be okay now, Maggie?”

 

Daryl cut Gareth loose from the chair and the former leader of Terminus approached Sasha. He grabbed the baseball-bat and looked at Aaron, who was aiming her with his gun.

 

“She killed Eric! Don’t hesitate!” said the recruiter, his face full of disgust.

 

“Gareth, I’ll wait you in hell!” she screams. “This is on you! It’s his fault!”

 

Gareth rose the bat and bashed Sasha’s head. The blood splattered. Gareth was not sure what had just happened or was going on. He quickly fell on the ground and passed out.

 

Later

 

Gareth woke up. He was in the infirmary of Alexandria. Kaylee was there.

 

“Where is Maggie?” asked Gareth his friend.

 

“She is in the next room” said Kaylee, looking sad. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“What for?” asked Gareth.

 

“It is not up to me to tell” says Kaylee, looking down.

 

Gareth leaves the bed, then the room and walks over to the room were Maggie was said to be. Gareth opened the door and saw his fiancé sitting on the bed, looking down. The bruises were still visible, but no that bad anymore. 

 

“Maggie… it is going to…” he started, but once again she interrupts him.

 

“It is not going to be okay! She’s gone! Peanut is gone! I lost our child! Our child is dead because you are a sadistic, dirty and psychopathic cannibal! It’s your fault!” screams his fiancé at him.

 

Maggie goes up from the bed and starts to beat him.

 

Gareth didn’t care about what Maggie did to him. He had lost his child. She/he was gone. Not coming back. When Albert died, Gareth felt nothing. When Alex and Mary died, he felt the need to revenge their deaths. When Beth died, Gareth did not now what to think about it. When Tyreese died, Gareth felt a little bit of sadness. When Noah died, Gareth had lost someone that could have been his friend. When ‘Peanut’ died, Gareth wanted to lay down and die as well. 

 

R.I.P 

 

Peanut Greene-Burton

 

Age: 2 months in the womb of the mother

 

Loving child, you will be missed by your parents, the author and the readers(hopefully).

 

I’m sorry! This is not the end! Maggie and Gareth will be together again! I want to apologize about Peanut’s fate! I just wanted to remind the viewers that this is not a completely utopian fic, even if I choose a terrifying path to show that. Remember: In the show Sophia, Mika and Lizzie died, in the comics Judith, Billy and Ben. Peanut might be gone, but she might have not died the way we thought it!

 

To my faithful fan rocknrollprincess131: Do not do this to Autumn Montana! Clear?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Gareth slept once again in the room that once belonged to Noah. Maggie wanted once again to avoid all contact with him.

 

The former leader of Terminus laid in bed, just staring the ceiling. He had a dream about him, Maggie and their unborn child being 3 years old and having a picnic in some park. Sadly he had woken up. 

 

Gareth looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six in the morning. Why should he try to sleep, when his shift starts already in about two hours?

 

Gareth stood up of the bed, walked over to his cabinet, grabbed some clothing and walked into the kitchen. The other residents off the house were still asleep.

 

Gareth made him self some breakfast and just watched out of the window. It had started to snow. It was probably late November, he wasn’t sure. Some people of Alexandria had kept the track of time, but he not. He had given it up after the occupation.

 

It had been two days since Peanut had ‘died’. Rick wanted both Gareth and Maggie to have some time to process their lost, but Gareth had demanded to continue his shifts. He needed something to be distracted from his lost.

 

Half an hour passed and Maggie walked into the kitchen. From what it looked she had cried all night. Gareth didn’t know what to say to her. That he was sorry? He was, but he could not forgive him self either.

 

While Maggie was making something for her self to eat, Gareth left the house. He still had time before his shift, almost 45 minutes. He walked towards the main-gate were Tobin and Michonne were on keeping watch. He asked Tobin to borrow his machete.

 

“Why?” asked the former leader of the construction crew.

 

“I want to train on walkers” explained Gareth.

 

“Alright, alright, here you have” Tobin said, offering him a machete.

 

Gareth took it and Michonne opened the gate. Gareth walked out and started wandering into the woods that were surround his home.

 

Gareth saw a few walkers and was able to easily kill them with his weapon. The dark red blood soon streamed out of the corpses on the snow.

 

When he hacked the creatures he started to see memories of his life after the world had ended.

 

“No, no! Please, not again!” screamed Cynthia as the bandits grabbed her to be raped.

 

“You’re either the butcher or the cattle” as he explained his new philosophy to his brother and mother.

 

“We came here for sanctuary! Is that what you are here?” he welcomed Rick and the others as he met them the first time on the map-room

 

“Shut up, Alex” his last words before his brother was shot by Tim.

 

“You know Greg and Mike were this close on nabbing that grey-haired queen-bitch who killed my mom. Can’t wait to try her” he explained to Bob as he ate his leg.

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be hungry!” he explained to Rick while pleading for his and his fellow survivors lives.

 

“I think I love you, too” as he told Maggie how he felt for here.

 

“You have not a nickname yet, how ‘bout ‘Peanut’?” as he talked to his unborn child through Maggie’s belly.

 

“She is innocent! Our baby is innocent!” as he screamed in pain for Sasha to leave his loved ones alone.

It seemed easy. Gareth killed about a dozen walkers, before one was able to knock him down and get on top of him. Gareth was able to keep the undead of him self, but was not able to kill it. That’s when the blade of a katana went through the walker’s head.

 

Gareth was able to get the undead of him self and saw that he was saved by Michonne. The samurai looked at him.

 

“I had a feeling you’d do this” she said.

 

“What? What you think I would do?” asked Gareth, standing up form the ground.

 

“Trying to get over pain by being heartless. I’ve tried it, and it almost got me killed. Tyreese tried it and got him also almost killed. Sasha tried it, and look what happened to her”

 

“How do you know anything of pain? You haven’t lost anyone! I lost my baby before it was even born!” shouted Gareth at her.

 

Michonne slapped him.

 

“Don’t you even dear talking like that to me! You don’t know nothing about me! I had a little son as well! He was three years old, and his father, my boyfriend, was doing drug while he was torn apart by walkers! I found his reanimated corpse!” shouted Michonne at him. “I know how you feel! Angry, confused, sad, scared! But this is not a way to handle it! You should talk with Maggie, try to get over it together. I’ve seen how she looked at you. She loves you, cares for you, even though I wonder why. That is a luxury I never had. Rick neither, when his wife died. So go back in talk with her! I’ll take your shift at watch!”

 

Gareth was silenced by Michonne’s speech. He had the feeling she was right, he had not talked with Maggie. He wanted to talk, but was afraid him coming too close to Maggie could mean the end of their relationship. He walked with Michonne back to the gate and gave Tobin the machete back. Then he walked towards his house.

 

Meanwhile, at Gareth’s, Maggie’s and co.s house

 

Maggie was sitting in the living room again. She had barley done anything in the past days than kept to herself and avoided everyone. She was devastated. She had something in her, a new life, and now it was gone. How could anything like that happen? She had blaimed Gareth for it, but knew deep inside herself that it wasn’t him. It was Sasha. She had ruined her life more than once. Taken away her husband, and now her child.

 

Tara and Kaylee sat next to her. Maggie tired to leave, but Kaylee asked her to stay.

 

“Maggie, I won’t start the whole ‘we’re so sorry for your baby’-thing! We are sad, but that’s not what we want to talk about”

 

“What then?” asked Maggie.

 

“Gareth” said Tara.

 

“Why? We seem done. It’s over” said Maggie.

 

“Why do you think that?” asked Kaylee.

 

“We avoid each other. He seems alright” explained Maggie.

 

“Maggie let me tell you something about Gareth: when he avoids trouble and acts that he is all cool and calculative, he is in a situation were he has no clue what to do. If seen it countless times before: back at Terminus, when we were held captive and his mom was sexually abused by the occupiers, he did the same thing. He was calm, tried to be show no emotions, but he was everything than alright. And I see how he looks at you, he truly loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And it is shit that your little one did not make it, but that’s what life is these days: Survival, and sometimes fucked up and unfair things happen” said Kaylee. “I lost my big love of my live, Cindy. She died and I swore to heaven I would never find happiness again, but look what happened! I found Tara and I’m happy! I’m not trying to say that you should get pregnant right on the spot again, but you should try to solve things with Gareth. Together you would come over with it, alone you’re probably just stay messed up and screw up your lives. You should think about that. But excuse me now, I have to take my shift in the infirmary” 

 

Kaylee and Tara left, leaving Maggie alone. Maggie had to think about Kaylee’s words. She did love Gareth, no doubt in that. But she wasn’t sure what to think about Gareth’s behavior. The she remembered how Rick was at Judith’s birth: messed up, scary and emotionless. Gareth was a little bit like, so was she.

Maggie had no time to think about anything when she heard someone enter the house. She turned around and saw that it was Gareth. She stood up and the two started at each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Maggie and Gareth stared at each other for a moment. Maggie was the one that broke the silence.

 

“It wasn’t your fault! What happened to Peanut, that was not on you! It was on Sasha! I was angry and sad, but I took it out on the wrong person! You did nothing wrong!”

 

Gareth looks at her for a moment.

 

“I did wrong! I did a lot of things wrong!” he replied. “I’ve killed countless people and should have died that night at the church! Because I got to live, you ended up tortured, humiliated and lost our baby! How can you say that I was not my fault?”

 

Maggie walks over to him and kisses him.

 

“I love you, if you weren’t there I would have probably killed myself not soon after Glenn had cheated on me. Because of you I found a reason to keep going on. And Peanut would have never existed if it wasn’t for you” she replies. “And her death is sad, but the two month she was in me made me happier than I was ever before in my life. And that’s because of you! You have done for me more good than bad. And… we can try having children later. Maybe when we are married, on our wedding night”

 

“You still want to marry me?” he asked.

 

Maggie nodded and planted her lips on his. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

 

The following weeks Maggie and Gareth slowly moved on in live. Peanut got an own grave in the cemetery of Alexandria. 

 

People started to recover from the recent heard-attack and Sasha going nuts: Alexandria was ruled now by a council, the members were Rick, Daryl, Carol, Heath, Denise, Abraham and Gareth, who decided over the things that happened at the Safe-Zone. Maggie also had an idea to start farming next year. Canned goods won’t last forever, after all. Eugene found a way of making bullets out of scrap-metal, which was a blessing for the quickly out-running supply of ammunition. Rosita basically became the mother of Emma and met a nice guy named Mark. Rick had a somewhat stable relationship with Jessie, but it was unsure how serious it was. Abraham and Francine (I think she is the TV- version of Holly, just renamed like they did with Chris/Gareth) seemed to be in love as well and often spend long times keeping watch or making the walls stronger. 

 

Maggie was coming home from visiting Peanut’s grave and found Gareth in the kitchen, cooking something.

 

“What are you cooking?” asked Maggie.

 

“Some lasagna, I thought we should celebrate Kay’s and Tara’s engagement” he explained.

 

“No way!” Maggie exclaimed. “Who proposed?”

 

“Kaylee did it. She did in the living room while they were watching Tara’s favorite love-comedy”

 

“Where are they? I want congratulate them!”

 

“I don’t think you should, they went up to ‘celebrated’ in their bedroom”

 

“Ow, I wouldn’t like to interrupt them. How about we would go upstairs and have a own little ‘celebration’?” asked Maggie, with a seducing voice.

 

“I would love to, but I’m in the middle of something” he said.

 

“Hmm, well let me help you with the lasagna, if you help me in our bedroom” said Maggie.

 

“Sound like a good deal!” he replied. “What are we anyway celebrating?”

 

“You being my cute fiancé ” she replied.

 

A while later after making the lasagna, putting it in the fridge and having a good fuck:

 

Gareth and Maggie laid naked in bed. She had her head against his chest and had her eyes closest. Gareth was breathing slightly. Maggie was not the first woman he had a sexual relationship, but every time after they had sex it felt like something special. He loved every part of her: the soft brown hair he liked bury his head in and smell her scent, the eyes that suited her last name perfectly, her whole body that was just stunning, and more private parts he liked to visit with his tongue. But while looking at her, he saw the bruises that were still present, fainted, but there. 

 

“Hey, Maggie, you awake?” asked Gareth his fiancé.

 

“Yeah, just enjoying the pillow” she replies, keeping her head on his chest and eyes closed.

 

“I was just thinking, should we take those jobs as recruiters that Aaron and Daryl offered?”

 

“Could be interesting, why are you asking?” she replies.

 

“Just the idea of you, me and a RW for a few weeks” he said.

 

“I like that idea, but it is not exactly a holiday” she replied.

 

“Yeah it is dangerous, but on the other hand we could use some time for ourselves without Kay or Tara being in the way. And we know what it’s like to be out there, we’re not like Eric”

 

That came out sounding a little wrong. Eric was a good man, but he just wasn’t made for the outside world. The poor man’s death in the hands of Sasha had made the entire community angry to her. She was dead, but people did not want her grave at the cemetery. Aaron had been pretty quiet ever since his fiancés death. It must have been shocking to propose to him and not long after getting shot in the head.

 

“Mhhm, you’re right, but I’m really not the mood of thinking about that now” she said, giving a grin. 

“And in what mood are you then?” asked Gareth.

 

“In the mood in which you’ll grab me by my butt, put me under you and give me a second good fuck, before we have dinner with our friends to celebrate their engagement”

 

“I think I’m in that mood as well” he replied, quickly rolled her under himself and started. Maggie put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Soon he positioned himself between her legs and did what he had done already several times before, but that was still as good and gorgeous as always.

 

No matter what would happen, they would never again let anything come between them (well a condom is an exception) and turn them on each other. They would hold on each other, no matter what.

 

This story is not over! This seems like the end but is not! There so much ahead! 

 

SPOILERS: I plan bringing the saviors, maybe even the whisperers! And should Gareth get Glenn’s fate from the comics? Answer please in the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Rick and Gareth had never had an easy relationship. From the moment they met they had some sort of rivalry between them. It could be understandable: They were both leaders of their groups who tried to do the best things for their families, even though maybe on a different scale, but still that what mattered to them: they’re families and loved ones.

 

It was Rick’s idea to make him a member, having already some sort of ability to lead people, not that he liked it. After everything, Rick was still unsure about Gareth. Even though Gareth had saved him and even Carl a few times on the road before Alexandria or that the former leader of Terminus had always followed his orders without a word. Rick also knew that he could not just kill Gareth, but if he became a danger, the ringleader wouldn’t hesitate a second fulfilling a certain promise made a long time ago on the killing floors of Terminus.

 

Gareth entered the meeting room where Rick, Carol, Heath and Denise were sitting. Abraham was planning with Tobin and Francine on the construction works for the next year and Daryl was on a last recruiting mission with Aaron before Christmas and New Year.

 

“Well, were now full, so let’s talk” started the ringleader. “The winter has started already so how are we on our supplies?”

 

“On the food-site we’re alright. There has been a lot of scavenging and I have designed with Olivia already a rationing-system. It would still be good to have some more, you can never now” explained Carol

 

“I can lead a run to the town. Those shopping-malls have lot’s of supplies, even after almost two years” said Heath.

 

“Maggie also suggested that we should start farming next year, getting a more stable source of food” mentioned Gareth.

 

“And how about on the infirmary?” asked Rick Denise.

 

“We could need some more IV’s and antibiotics. Heath’s group should get some from the pharmacy, they mentioned that there was still a lot left from the last run” said the doctor.

 

Heath and Gareth had not had a change to return to the mall ever since the trip they brought Emma back with. The scavengers, the herd, Sasha and rebuilding Alexandria had taken a lot of time away from the group. Hopefully there was still something left.

 

“Okay, we’ll have one more big run before the spring to get the needed supplies. Carol, Denise, I want you to check out all the supplies we need. Ammo, gas, things for the solar grade… I want to avoid as much as possible sending people out there in the middle of then winter” said Rick.

 

Everybody agreed. A winter was a nightmare ever since the turn. Cold, rationing and resources were used up more quickly.’

 

The following day Gareth rose from his bed to prepare for the supply-run. He found that Maggie was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. This wondered him. Usually she stayed in bed longer than him.

 

“Why you’re already up?” asked Gareth.

 

“I’m joining you on the run” she said.

 

“What? No you’re not! You can’t…” he started, but she interrupted him.

 

“Gareth, I can’t be just a housewife!(or should I use the term “house-fiance”?) You need as many people on this thing as possible, right? I’m no longer pregnant and need to earn my keep”

 

This made them both silent for a moment. They had accepted the lost of Peanut, but on the other hand they hadn’t. Gareth still expected “talk” to their child through her belly or ask her if she feels alright. The painful part comes when he remembers that there is that there is no more baby.

 

“And I’m a good shit with a riffle! I need to do something to provide for the community! Look at you! You’re a member of the council, a supply-runner and a guard!” she continues.

 

“Fine, but you keep close to me, right?” asked Gareth.

 

Maggie smiled, nodding and kissed him in the mouth, putting her arms around his neck.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re worried! And we’re anyway low on condoms and we should be looking for proper weddings. And I could search for a proper gown” she whisperers into his ear.

 

Gareth remembers that he was engaged. It seemed strange, he hadn’t thought about marriage probably for a while. He had been the last week really busy by helping at the council and being on guard-duty.

 

Later

 

The supply run was lead Heath and Gareth. The other members were Maggie, Tara, Spencer, Rosita, Eugene, and a two newcomers called Dante and Scott that were brought by Daryl and Aaron on they’re last recruiting mission. Scott seemed a little bit unstable, but Dante explained that he was just grieving over a recent loss and that he was an alright guy.

 

They drove to the mall once again and split up in smaller groups: Heath, Scott and Gareth check out a grocery store, Spencer, Eugene and Rosita an electronics store and Tara, Maggie and Dante the pharmacies.

 

Gareth wanted to be with his fiancé, but Heath was able to talk to him.

 

“I need you by my side, mate” he said to the former leader of Terminus. “I don’t trust that Scott guy 100% and I need someone capable if he does anything stupid”

 

“I’ll look after her” said Tara.

 

And so the survivors divided into groups of three. Tara, Maggie and Dante were walking towards the first pharmacy. Dante broke the silence between the three survivors.

 

“So, Maggie, you’re kinda hot, you know after this…if you’re interest, would you like to go…you know...”

 

“I’m engaged” replied Maggie. She didn’t like this man at all. He had been staring at her ever since she treated a wound that he had gotten on they way to Alexandria.

 

“But, I mean…If you’re…” continued Dante, but this time Tara came between.

 

“Leave her alone!” shouted Tara to him. This made the man shut up.

 

Maggie gave her grateful stare. Thank you, she tried to say.

 

The rest of the run went smoothly: the found a lot of supplies and packed as much as they could transport in the three vans they brought with them. The only danger they encountered were a couple of walkers.

 

They returned to the community and everything seemed to be “normal” again. Or as normal as in can get in an apocalypse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Sorry for viewers if there wasn’t enough of tension between Carol and Gareth! For readers: they have made their peace, or rather he had done hos peace with her! Also I’m sorry that Jedi-Master Morgan does not play a big part in this fic. He and Rick probably have some struggle, but this story is about Gareth, after all.

 

Christmas was coming closer. Gareth hadn’t celebrated Christmas for two years now. At Terminus the first, before the occupation, it was just about making it through the winter. The second one after the occupation, nobody seemed to be care about it. But now Gareth lived in the closest thing to live before the turn. Heath had mentioned that Christmas was celebrated in Alexandria, though they didn’t have things like turkey and had to ration. 

 

Gareth was on watch with Morgan and walked back to the supply-building to give his riffle back. After he had given the riffle to Olivia he looked around, searching for something that he could give Maggie as a present. He wasn’t sure what Maggie would like. A CD? A dress? A Book? Some jewelry? Things like that were there, on a table, for the residents off the Safe-Zone to pick up for their loved ones.

 

Rosita came in.

 

“Hi!” she said. “You’re looking something for Maggie?”

 

“Yeah” he replied. “You’re looking for….”

 

“A present for Emma. I thought I should get her an other doll or maybe a teddy-bear” she says. “She has been living here just for five months, but it seems like she is my own baby”

 

Gareth went a little silent. Peanut. Rosita understood that.

 

“Oh my god! Gareth, I’m so sorry!” she says.

 

“It’s okay” Gareth replies. “You now Maggie. I mean you’ve known her longer than me. You happen to know what she likes? Some favorite artist or author?” he asked her.

 

“Sorry, we met just before Terminus. I really never asked her about those things. You really should give her something personal. Something that she sees that you have chosen to symbolize you’re feelings to her” she explains. “Or at least that’s what I would want to have”

 

“I think I got an idea. Thanks, Rosita!” he says as he leaves the building and walks to the infirmary. He comes across Kaylee and Denise discussing about some patient.

 

“Hi, Gareth!” said Denise.

 

“Hi!” he replies. “I need your help in something”

 

Meanwhile at Mareth’s and Taylee’s house (I named it after the pairings)

 

Maggie was helping Tara do the laundry. On winter they had to save energy, meaning that the washing machine was not in use. But it was all right for the two women. Both of them had done laundry without for most of the apocalypse.

 

“What’s you’re present for Kaylee?” asked Maggie the other woman.

 

“A penis-belt” Tara said grinning. Maggie had to start to giggle.

 

“So what is for Gareth? Tara asked her. “Getting an other night of his life? You know we have heard you a few times. The walls are not that thick”

 

“Oh sorry! I hope we never stole you any sleep!” said Maggie, her cheeks turning a little red.

 

“Don’t be! Your sexy moans have often turned us on as well. I think we had our best fuck listening you and Gareth in bed. But what does lucky-boy get’s from you? I hope not just a good fuck, since he gets one form you several times a week”

 

“Well he is going to get this” Maggie said and the present out of her pocket.

 

“It’s beautiful” Tara exclaimed seeing the present.

 

Christmas eve at Mareth’s and Taylee’s house

 

Gareth had gotten the idea to invite Rosita, Emma, Rosita’s boyfriend Mark, Aaron and Eugene to celebrate with them. Aaron and Eugene we lonely and   
Gareth wanted to thank Rosita for helping him get the present for Maggie.

 

“Aaron just came!” mentioned Tara, as the man came in. Everyone was there and they started preparing the table for dinner. The food was going to be pasta with brown sauce and minced meat and salad. Aaron had brought some wine for the adults. 

 

The eight adults and one child ate and talked, after that went over to the living room to listen to some music. At two hours to midnight the people started giving each other presents. Kaylee got her penis-belt from Tara, while Tara got some earrings from Kaylee. Gareth really didn’t follow what the others got, but noticed that Emma walked to Maggie and gave her a drawing of a peanut.

 

“Oh thank you!” Maggie said to the little girl.

 

“Mom, I mean Rosita told me that you had a peanut in your belly. Was it a baby?” asked the little girl.

 

“Yes, she was” answers Maggie, getting a little wet in her eyes. She walked upstairs. Gareth followed her.

 

He found her in their room, she was crying a little.

 

“Maggie…” he starts, but she interrupts him.

 

“I’m okay, really!” she said. “I just was… It was just a sweet present from her. I just think someday what it’s like to have a own child. Someone like her”

 

“I get it. I miss her too. I wonder why we always say ‘her’? We never got to know” he wonders.

 

“I never want to know” Maggie says. “Should we maybe give our presents here, more in privacy?”

 

“Yeah, we should” Gareth replies.

 

“Here you go” Maggie said as she gave small package to Gareth.

 

Gareth opened it and saw a watch. It wasn’t just any watch. It was the watch that Glenn used to have. The watch that Alex took. The watch that got his little brother killed. Why? Gareth had to admit he was surprised.

 

“It’s my dad’s” Maggie explains. “He gave it to the man that should be right for me. Back in the day it was Glenn, but he never got to know you. And since we’re getting married, I though it would be good for you to have it. Like to have his approval”

 

Gareth looked at her. He felt sorry for questioning her idea, it was a perfect present. 

 

He gave his to her. She opened it saw a beautiful necklace/locket. It was made of gold, or seemed at least to be made out of it. She the locket and gasped at the picture that was in there.

 

“How?” she asked him.

 

“Kay and Denise’s wonders. They recorded it and were able to get it to that size” he explains.

 

The picture was from Peanut, just a little dot. 

 

“Thank you!” she says, kissing him.

 

“Anything for you” he replies and puts his arms around her. She was wearing a black dress. She broke off and put the necklace around her neck. Gareth walked to the door and locked it. He walked back to her pushed her down and pulled the dress down reveling her underwear. 

 

They got quickly naked, with the exception of her necklace and started to make love. She did her best to stay quiet, but her screams at the orgasms were probably loud enough for their guests to hear. But they didn’t care. They made love a second and third time.

 

After the third time they were laying sweaty on their bed. He broke the silence that was between them.

 

“You don’t need to give me a watch. Or sex. I love you and the past six months with you have been the best present for me” he says. “I love you so much”

 

“I love you too” Maggie responds ´, being touched by what he had just said.

 

“Merry Christmas” he mumbles to her.

 

“Merry Christmas” she replies to him before they both fall to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

I hear by declare that we have Nutella-Friday every Saturday! R.I.P Hershell

 

Soon there was New Years-eve. After that January turned into February, February into March, and March into April. The snow had melted away and it was getting warmer again.

 

Maggie and Gareth started preparing the RW for their first recruiting mission. Aaron had trained them in how to use the mikes and how to observe. Maggie and Gareth had decided for several reasons: Daryl had started something with Carol and they deserved their own time, Maggie wanted to look for things for the wedding, Gareth had stopped working at the council etc.

 

“How much do we have canned goods?” asked Gareth his fiancé. 

 

“About sixty cans. Enough for us to last one or two weeks” she replied. She then asked him a question. “How much fuel do we have?”

 

“Two canisters. And bullets are alright, too” he replied.

 

“Okay. We go tomorrow, at seven” she said. They went back to their home.

 

Next morning:

 

Gareth and Maggie woke up in time, showered, ate breakfast and said goodbye to Kaylee and Tara. 

 

“You come across a glass of Nutella, you’ll promise to bring it?” asked Tara.

 

“Maybe” replied Maggie.

 

Maggie and Gareth walked to the main-gate, where Aaron was already with the RW.

 

“Are you guys sure to do this on your own?” asked the recruiter form Alexandria.

 

“Yeah, we have been out there long enough to see if someone is good or bad” said Maggie. 

 

“Well, I’ll wish you luck” said Aaron.

 

Gareth and Maggie entered the RW and drove out of the Safe-Zone. After having droven for about five miles they started talking about their upcoming wedding. It was funny how the had been engaged for half an year, but haven’t planned almost at all.

 

“I should start looking for a gown. And you for a tuxedo” she said to him, smiling at the idea.

 

“Should we have an religious wedding or just someone announcing that we are husband and wife?” asked Gareth her.

 

“The second one. I already have said, that I don’t believe in God anymore” she answered.

 

“You’re right. After everything, I don’t see a point anymore in believing in him” he said. Not after the occupation or Sasha.

 

“I never asked you about Terminus. Kaylee mentioned something that you were locked up once. Just like we were. Why?”

 

Gareth looked on the road. He didn’t want to discuss about it. He never wanted to discuss about it. Not with Mary or Alex or Mike or Joshua. But Maggie was different. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me abou…” she started, but he interrupted her.

 

“It was after the first winter. The signs were once real. It was a sanctuary. But then came people, about a dozen, ex-military or something. They seemed nice in the beginning, but soon they got on top of us and locked us up in the train-carts and containers. They… did thinhs” he said.

 

Maggie just listened.

 

“They raped and killed. My mom, Kaylee, Cynthia, the children… For tow or three weeks. We were able to fight back. One of them was sloppy and we attacked him. We got the people form the other train-carts and locked the bandits up. But we were starving. And they had eaten all of our supplies. So I did what I had to do…” he finished.

 

Maggie looked at him.

 

“I’m so sorry. I get it, maybe can’t relate to it, but yeah I get it” she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

 

A few hours passed and they stopped at small town. They would set up camp here.

 

“I’ll go and look if there are any tracks of survivors. I’ll be back at seven. You’ll be alright?” asked Gareth. He had put his assault-riffle around himself, his gun un a holster and carried a walkie-talkie.

 

“Yeah. I’ll check the stores for supplies, and make dinner” replied Maggie.

 

Gareth left the RW and walked into the woods. He walked around, looking for tracks of living people. Mike and Daryl had taught him how to track both animals and people. He wasn’t as good as the two other men, but was descent. 

 

The search remained without success. The only human tracks belonged to walkers. Gareth still looked around for a while before returned to the camp.

 

Meanwhile, back at the RW:

 

After Gareth had left, Maggie grabbed and shotgun and went “shopping” in the stores of the town. She actually found a lot of use full things. In the pharmacy she found painkillers, IV’s, antibiotics, bandages and condoms. Good, me and Gareth ran out a few months back, she thought smiling.

 

In the grocery store there were some canned goods, not much though, and ironically some Nutella. There were actually more that one glasses Nutella, so there was enough for Kaylee and Tara. She also happened to find some pasta and even a pasta-maker. Mrs. Neudemyer would be pleased. 

 

In one of the stores she found a few nice dresses and shirts. She also happened to find a few wedding gowns. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to choose a few to be taken home and test them out with Tara and Kaylee.

 

On the way back to the RW she encountered a few walkers, but a machete and a lot of experience took care of them. She went into the RW and started to prepare a meal from some tomato-sauce and pasta she had found.

 

At seven Gareth returned.

 

“Any luck?” asked Maggie her fiancé.

 

“No. Just tracks of animals and walkers” he replied.

 

“Well, I’ll come tomorrow with you, but dinner is almost done, so you call it quit for today?” she asked with him.

 

They ate outside and watched how the sun slowly went down.

 

“I’ll take the first watch” said Gareth, after they had eaten.

 

“No you don’t. You’ve been out there all day, while I was just shopping and cooking” she replied.

 

“Hmm. I guess you’re right, but something happens you wake me up, right? First thing you’re gonna do. Promise?” he asked her.

 

“Okay” she replied, looking a little annoyed for him being overprotective.

 

He kissed her and went to bed.

 

They had started their recruitment-mission, but there was yet no sign of other survivors. Yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Maggie was sleeping on the small bed of the RW. Gareth had taken the last shift before morning. She woke up of the smell of breakfast. She stood up and walked to the ‘kitchen’ of the RW, where Gareth was making breakfast.

 

“Morning, honey! I tried to wake you up, but I guessed you needed some sleep!” he said to her.

 

“What are you making?” she asked him.

 

“Just some beans” he said.

 

“Hmm. When are they ready? I’m pretty hungry” she asked.

 

“About ten more minutes” he replied.

 

The two ate beans, hid the RW in a nearby store-house and went looking for tracks of survivors once again. Maggie had taken the riffle with the bayonet, the weapon she had been carrying since the church. It was a sexy weapon, just like the owner.

 

Maggie and Gareth walked through the woods.

 

“So, what was the first thing you did when the world went to shit?” she asked him.

 

“I was living in Atlanta. I had just started my career as a lawyer. When the biters had started to appear I started looking for my brother, Alex. He was at the hospital. We left Atlanta together and drove to my mom’s place. Well. The car broke down and we had to walk for a while, but we found her. Her house wasn’t safe enough though so we had move on. We walked down the tracks and came across Terminus. There were only a few biters in there so we cleared it out and found a lot of canned goods and some weapons in the train-carts. There propane-tanks that had enough propane to last us for years. All we needed were people, so me and Alex started to put up the signs. Soon people started to come. Mike, Kaylee, Joshua and many others. I think there were over sixty of us before the bandits came” he looked down at this moment. “I think you know the rest of the story”

 

“Sorry” she said, remembering what he had told about the occupation.

 

“How ‘bout you?” he asked in return. “Where were you when this happened?”

 

“I left college, where I was studying to become a pediatrician. At the farm, my dad had gathered family together and some friends. Otis and Patricia, two elder people that worked on our farm and Beth’s boyfriend Jimmy. But things went bad. My step-mom and step-brother Shawn turned and my dad put them in our barn where we kept them. We actually thought there would be some cure. That they would be sick, not dead. Things changed when Rick and his group came. We met them in strange way. Otis shot Carl while trying to hit a deer. The boy got wounded and he was brought to my dad to be treated. Things started to change when Rick’s people came. I met Glenn, Lori found out she was pregnant with Judith and Rick’s best buddy Shane went crazy. When it started to get to autumn a herd overrun the farm and we had to leave. All I know is that my home is burned to the ground and overrun” she said, looking a little sad,

 

“Sorry to hear that” he replied.

 

“Why am I complaining? I have a new home, I’m part of a community and I’m getting married! I’m probably the luckiest girl on the planet” she said.

 

“Yeah, well I’m then the luckiest guy, since I’m getting married with a hot woman like you” he said, putting his hand on her butt.

 

“Alright, we have a job to do! Let’s get back to it!” she said.

 

After wandering a few miles south they came across something. Tracks.

 

“I think it’s about half a dozen different persons” said Gareth.

 

“How can you tell it?” she asked him.

 

“The first arrivals at Terminus were a guy called Mike and his wife Theresa. Mike was a lot like Daryl, he taught me a few things” he explained. “Two of them seem to be children and then three or four adults”

 

“So, we’re gonna follow them?” asked Maggie.

 

“They actually seem to lead back to the town so let’s go back there and get the mikes” he said.

 

Gareth and Maggie walked back to the RW, grabbed the mikes and wandered around the town and it’s bounds. They once again came across nothing.

 

“Damn it!” she said after she returned with him to the RW.

 

“We have almost two weeks still left. Aaron told me that often his searches were pointless” explained Gareth.

 

They ate lunch at the RW and he then once again left.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Maggie.

 

“Kaylee wanted me to look for some movie she wanted, so I’m gonna check the video-store in this town.” He explained.

 

“Okay. But you’ll be back in half an hour, alright?” asked Maggie.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be back in that time” he replied.

Gareth pulled on his leather-jacket and grabbed his riffle.

 

When he had left, Maggie quickly got dressed. She put on her self a red dress she had found the day before. It was open at her shoulders and had a short skirt, revealing her long legs. She took out a glass of Nutella and started waiting for her fiancé to come back. 

 

Half an hour passed and Gareth came back.

 

“I found it! And a few other ones that you… wow!” he had to interrupt his sentence as seeing his fiancé in a sexy dress, sitting on the table, smiling at him seducing.

 

“Mhhm. I’m in the mood for sex. We haven’t had it in months, you know preparing for the wedding-night?” she said, licking her lips.

 

Gareth didn’t need to be asked. He had wanted to fuck her these past months, but the ran out of condoms and making a baby was something he wanted to think about at their wedding-night or after that.

 

He put his riffle down, and his jacket and walked over to her and kissed he passionately on the mouth. He put his arms around her back and moved his mouth down he neck, licking and sucking it, before finding bare shoulder. He bit it gently.

 

Maggie moaned and sticked her finger on the open glass of Nutella, dipping her index finger in the brown mass. She pulled the finger out and asked Gareth to let go of her for a moment. She held the Nutella-covered finger in front of him, seemingly teasing him. He understood what she was up to and started to lick the delicious mass from her finger. Maggie just stared at him while he was doing it.

 

“You know how sexy that looked?” she asked him.

 

“No, but I’ll make you look sexy” he replied, before he picked her up by her butt and carried her to the bed. 

 

He laid her down and kissed her for a while. He then exposed her tow perfect breasts, which he claimed on the spot. Kissing, caressing, biting and licking. His mouth traveled after this between her legs, his favorite spot and he moved her skirt up.

 

She had gotten a little hair around the clit, but nothing that would stop him. Gareth put two fingers in her, making her moan. He pushed the in and out. He did this for a while, before pulling them completely out. He put them in his mouth and got her taste back in to his mouth. God he had missed that flavor.

 

He crept between her legs and claimed her pussy. He ate her out like a starving man who hasn’t eaten anything in weeks, biting and licking her. Her took her clitoris between his teeth and bit it gently. At that moment she had a powerful orgasm streaming through her body, filling his mouth with her juices. He took the delicious fluid in his mouth, swallowing all of it. He loved it.

 

“That was so amazing! That was the best oral sex ever! You were eating me like an animal!” she exclaimed. 

 

“Well I have missed your tasty pussy” he replied licking his tongue.

 

“And I have missed your tongues regular visits to it” she replied. “Now you get on your back. I want to ride your cock!”

 

Gareth did as she told, and laid down on the bed. She walked over to a bag and grabbed a condom. She opened it and put it on his erection.

 

“Enjoy” she says to him as she is over him, slowly going down his hardened member.

 

Gareth closed his eyes for a moment. It felt so fucking good.

 

He opened them as Maggie went up and down faster and harder. He saw her bouncing breasts that just turned him on and heard her loud moans. 

 

He felt an orgasm built up in a matter of minutes and came into her roaring. She released a loud moan, probably the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

 

She fell on him. He put his arms around her and kissed her trailing back to her breasts. He tried to turn her around in the bed, but both of them fell out of the bed. She fell on the floor and he fell on her breasts. His head was between them.

 

“Ouch, you alright?” Maggie mumbled.

 

“Hmm” he replied, burying his head between her breasts. He sucked the soft flesh one more time before getting dressed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

That night Gareth started to take night-shifts and Maggie slept in the RW. He had taken out the mikes, just in case to hear approaching walkers or survivors. A few walkers walked by the warehouse where they had parked the RW, but they didn’t seem to have noticed them.

 

Quickly he heard something through the mikes. It sounded like screaming of people that were attacked by something. Gareth quickly ran to the RW and woke up his fiancé.

 

“Maggie, wake up!” he shouted at her.

 

“What?” she asked looking sleepy.

 

“I heard people over the mikes! It sounded like they are in trouble!” he said. Maggie immediately jumped out if the bed, put in some pants and grabbed a riffle.

 

Both of them ran out to the direction where Gareth had recorded the screams. It seemed to be the grocery store of the town. They ran in and saw people. Two small children, a boy and a girl, as well two men. Gareth noticed three dead bodies on the ground. One woman and two men. It seemed like the two men had attacked the group of three adults and two children, presumably they were some bandits.

 

“What the fuck?” asked one of the men.

 

“Help!” screamed the little girl. She was between the age of eight and ten and her face was covered in tears.

 

“What the Hell is going on here?” asked Maggie. She and Gareth looked at the two men.

 

One of them had long brown hair, the other one shorter blond. Both of them were filthy and had a “W” carved on their foreheads. 

 

“Leave us, and we might not hurt ya” said the man with the long brown hair. He resembled Mike a little bit.

 

“Leave the children alone, and we’ll leave you alone!” replied Maggie. She seemed to have her maternal instincts on, seeing that these two men were ready to hurt children.

 

“You have a lot of stuff on ya” said the blonde man. “Hey, Derek, why would we let them leave? The can have a camp or sometin’ that we could use”

 

Gareth looked at the two men. One of them had a handgun, the other one a knife. The seemed to be pretty sure that they could take him and Maggie on, though. Why? Gareth tried to figure it out. That’s when he got a scary thought. What if it wasn’t just them?

 

That’s when he heard someone come behind him and he turned around. It was an other man with an “W” in his forehead. He had an hatchet in his hand and ran towards Gareth.

 

Gareth didn’t hesitate. He shot the man with his riffle in the head, killing him. He heard another gunshot, turned around and saw the blonde man on the ground. Maggie had shot him. But the man with the long hair, Derek, had ran over to her and taken her hostage. He held a knife around Maggie’s throat.

 

“Alright, pretty boy, here is what we are gonna do. You’re gonna give us me your vehicle, weapons, food and other thangs and tell me where your camp is. You look to clean to live on the road. If you’re gonna do what I say, I’m not gonna slice this bitch’s throat open. Deal?” he asked. Maggie tried to give a calm look at Gareth, but he saw that she was terrified.

 

Gareth kept aiming at him. The man held Maggie, threatened to kill her.

 

“Boy, how is you aim? You might hit her with that thing. Wanna take the…”

 

Bam.

 

Derek fell on the ground with a hole in his head. Gareth still held his riffle up. Maggie ran over to him and hugged him. She buried her head in his shoulder.

 

After that they turned to see the two children more closely. They were both small, under ten years old. Both had brown hair, the boy had curly ones.

 

“We’re not gonna hurt ya” said Maggie, smiling at them.

 

“Maggie?” asked the girl.

 

“Molly, Luke?” asked Maggie them.

 

Gareth looked at the children, before turning to Maggie.

 

“You know them?” asked Gareth his fiancé.

 

“Yes! They lived in the prison with us, before Terminus” she explained. “I didn’t know the survived the assault from the Governor”

 

The two children ran to Maggie and hugged her.

 

“Is Carol alive?” asked the boy, Luke.

 

“Yeah, she lives with us in a small town a few hours from here” replies Maggie holding both. “It’s a big community with walls, and showers and even a school!”

 

Gareth and Maggie brought the two children to the RW. The got to sleep in the bed while Maggie and Gareth held watch over them.

 

“Thank god you had the mikes with you. If not god knows what would have happened to them. I like how you always take precautions in these things” she said holding her head against his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I learned after the occupation” replied Gareth.

 

“Mhhm. I just wondered if Molly and Emma could be the flower-girls at the wedding?” she asked him. “And do you have already a bestman?”

 

“I don’t have a best friends currently. Well, maybe Aaron. Or Heath. The idea with Molly and Emma is lovely. Who is going to be your maid of honor?”

 

“Maybe Tara, or Rosita. Kaylee would be a nice idea as well. I can’t decide! I have so many friends at the moment!” she said, sounding a little tried.

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to pick one” he said to her.

 

There was no reply.

 

Gareth turned to see that his fiancé had fallen asleep. He gently just held her for about an hour and a half before they switched.

 

The following morning:

 

“Are there other children in the community?” asked Molly Gareth and Maggie, as they drove back to Alexandria.

 

“Yeah, a few” said Gareth.

 

“Are Lizzie and Mike there?” asked Luke.

 

Maggie had no reply to this. She hadn’t seen the two little blond siblings since the prison and had guessed that they had died.

 

Luke and Molly had told that they escaped the prison with Raymond, Smitty and Gloria, three Woodbury survivors and had wandered ever since. They came across some soldiers once that told them that there would be something in Washington so they traveled there. They came in the small town across Derek and his buddies and they knew the rest of the story.

 

In a few hours they were at the safe-zone and Spencer opened the gate. Aaron walked towards them.

 

“You’re back already? I had expected at least two weeks of you being out there” he said.

 

“Well we came across some bandits and found two orphans. Seemed like we had to come back” said Gareth to him.

 

“What happened to the bandits?” asked Aaron.

 

“We killed them. They left us no choice” said Maggie.

 

“Well good job you two”

 

“Thank you, I think I’m gonna take the Luke and Molly to Carol” she replied. She walked off to find the Carol- 

“Hey, Aaron. Can I ask you something?” asked Gareth the other recruiter of Alexandria.

 

“Well you just did… never mind, what do you want?” asked the gay man.

 

“Well, me and Maggie are getting married and I don’t have a best man, so would you be interested?”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I don’t want to have in a wedding anything to do with the bride or the groom. I’m really sorry” said Aaron.

 

“It’s alright. I can always ask Heath or Mark” replied Gareth. “But I could use your help in finding a right kind of tuxedo”

 

“Yeah, I think I can help you with that” replied Aaron.

 

Gareth and Maggie hadn’t really made a date for their ceremony, but they wanted it to be somewhere between May and July. Things clearly seemed to be good, but they have all learned that sooner or later a new threat will rise and tries to destroy what they have, whether it’s walkers or humans.


End file.
